


Crimes Against Louisiana

by sugarsweeny



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Petting, MIGHT have implied smut... maybe, Possessive Behavior, SORRY IM BAD AT TAGS, Some angst, Spicy, but there IS a plot!!, good amount of comfort, no smut but like... spicy... yeah, not sex repulsed just... would rather not have it, okay its not SUPER violent but it's heavily implied, thats how life b, this is mostly relationship building between you and Al, um... mostly fluff!, you change jobs a few times in this story as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweeny/pseuds/sugarsweeny
Summary: It's 1930, and a serial killer in your hometown is on the loose. Which fills you- a sweet, hardworking waitress, with terror. But not to worry, your good friend Alastor is there to comfort and protect you! Ironic though, he's the one you should be fearing.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, OC/Reader, mimzy/oc
Comments: 37
Kudos: 550





	1. Morning Coffee

It was a cold December morning, 7 am to be exact. The exact time the city of New Orleans was exploding with the bustle and hustle of busy workers making their way through town. Trains were up and running, towns people crowded the streets with chatter and fast pace footsteps, and a special little darling was rushing into Dot's Diner.

That special little darling was you. (Y/n) (Y/L/n). You were a sweet southern belle with a modest charm and happy attitude. You worked hard, getting up at the waking hours of the sun just to make it to the small roadside restaurant you worked at.

"Mornin' Cal!" You called to your boss, alerting him of your presence.

A grumpy, stocky looking man with a big moustache and bushy eyebrows that nearly covered his eyes leaned out from over the kitchen counter. "'Bout time you showed up. There's three people in your section already. Get a move on!" He waved-more like flicked- his egg-flipper to gesture you to get to work ASAP. He meant it in the most loving way though...

You chuckled and nodded, throwing your coat and new hat (that you were very excited to wear this morning) on the community coat stand and rushing off to the back room to grab your apron. You walked back out tying the strings around your waist and immediately had a pen and notepad shoved into your hands.

"Tables 2, 4, and 7." Cal said gruffly, but not before tussling your hair- which you had already messily in a ponytail- so it wasn't a big deal- and sending you off.

You stumbled forward a little, but immediately picked up your pace and posture when you looked out the window to see the beautiful, nearly complete sunrise. It gave the morning a blue and golden dew of highlight casting over the city. You sighed dreamily, if only every morning could look like this.

~tingle-ling~!

The bell on the doorframe was triggered by a gentle push of the door. Your eyes darted downward to see who it was. A familiar gentleman had entered, smiling- as he always was. In a long red coat which he shortly went to take off and throw onto the coat stand.

"Mornin' Alastor!" You waved to him, returning his forever grin.

Alastor brightened at seeing you. "Ah, sweetheart! Pleasure to be seeing you here on this fine morning!" He charmed you, making his way over.

You giggled behind your hand. "You see me every morning, Al."

This much was true. Two and a half years ago, Alastor- Louisiana's favourite radio host, moved studios to the one right across from your diner. And on his very first day decided to visit for a black coffee, seeing the convenience of the joints location. The coffee was enjoyable- not the best he's ever had- but good enough. However, you were more than enough of a reason to visit there every morning. Alastor quite enjoyed your company, and that was saying a lot about you considering he didn't typically take fondly to most people. Despite his gentlemanly manners and charming demeanour, it was only done sincerely for the fewest of people. You and Mimzy- a singer and speak easy owner downtown, took two of those special places in his life.

Even still- there was something different about you he couldn't quite pin point yet.

"And what a splendid morning each one is with you, my dear!" He exclaimed truthfully, extending his arms.

You laughed- trying to hide your rose tinted cheeks. Thanking him, you began guiding Alastor to his table, the smile from his face never leaving as he trailed behind you with proud posture. His fluffy brown hair that swooped over his forehead bounced as he sat himself down.

"The usual, hun?" You tilted your head, readying your pen and pad at your chest.

Alastor hummed, pretending to think at he tapped his chin. "I think so, darling! But maybe throw in a smooch when you bring me my joe!" He joked.

You both laughed- but a few irregular customers turned their heads. Some in confusion, and some scoffed in disgust at his comment not knowing you two were good friends.

As your laughs died down, a small part of you felt a desire to reply with something witty like 'I just might take you up on that'. But not jokingly. In an almost flirty, and sincere way. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't thought about kissing the charismatic radio host once or twice- but really, what woman hadn't? You felt a little basic for having such a silly fantasy. Which is why you kept it to yourself.

"Black coffee and a newspaper it is." You sighed, scribbling it down. "Honestly Al, I'm surprised you don't go through at least 10 girls a week!" You half-joked, shaking your head with a soft smile.

Alastor chuckled heartily, fixing his monocle. "The only dame I'm fixed on conversing with is you, my dear."

You felt that familiar heat rise in your cheeks again. Clutching the notepad tighter without even noticing, you gave him one last smile and told him his order would be coming right up.

Unbeknownst to you- Alastor never took his hazel-red eyes off of you as you strode back to the kitchen window. He always thought that little yellow waitress dress looked darling on you- but in his opinion, you were much more suited for a long white silk dress. With a doll-face like yours, you'd be a hit in the picture shows. Not to mention your class and wit with a sweet personality to match. You were made to be somewhere else than this small diner.

He often tinkered with the idea of having you as a guest on his station- or even making you a business partner of sorts. But his mornings just wouldn't be the same without your beaming smile and sweet honey voice greeting him everyday. You were like the little birds that would chirp in the morning, his lovely songbird. Or better yet, his little doe. Innocent, lively, and delicate- you were just like one.

After you took the remaining orders to Cal, you decided to pour Alastor his coffee and bring it to him yourself to help your dear cook and boss out. You grabbed a newspaper on the way for him.

Placing the drink on the table, you handed him the roll of papers.

"Thank you very much, darlin'!" Alastor beamed at you, making your heart flutter. You watched as he flipped open the newspaper and held it up with one hand while with the other sipping his coffee. His black coffee. No cream. No sugar. Steaming hot right from the coffee pot. Alastor couldn't stand the taste of sweet things.

You tucked some hair behind your ear. "Y'know, I always wondered how you were able to drink coffee like that. I need at least 5 sugars and half a cup of cream." You jested, prompting a low rumbly chortle from Alastor as he placed his coffee down.

"Well it's only fitting that such a sweet gal likes to have sweet things!"

You looked at the wooden floor and blushed. Goodness gracious, that had to be the third time today! It was a miracle Alastor hadn't picked up on your mild infatuation with him. Or so you thought.

Alastor did notice, and he tilted his head in that teasing way he did sometimes. "Somethin' the matter, little doe?"

Your eyes and ears perked up at this. Doe? That was a new one. And in all honesty you kinda liked it. Cheeks further pigmenting at the pet name, you stammered out. "Uh, y-yeah just fine." You fidgeted, going to fix the tie on your apron. "I just um..." you cleared your throat. "I have to go take more orders." You pointed over your shoulder, signalling your leave.

Alastor gave you a closed mouth smile as you walked off. Adorable. He thought to himself. How horrible of him to harbour feelings for a close friend- but he couldn't help himself. You were simply too much! He pretended to go back to focusing on his newspaper, sipping his coffee smugly as his eyes glazed over the headline.

Louisiana's Cannibal Killer Still On the Loose!

Alastor chuckled and shook his head, rolling his eyes. Ignoring the gory photograph and whole rest of the article as his mind wandered back to thinking about you. His little doe. His sweet, innocent, wide-eyed little doe.

Speaking of you, you were just finishing up serving this nice family when you heard Alastor call you over.

"(Y/n) my dear!"

You turned around, hurrying over to his table. "What do ya need, Al?" You smiled.

Alastor quickly stood, handing you a few coins for the finished coffee and paper. "I'm afraid I must be on my way to open up the studio! The news has been jumping lately ever since that killer's been on the loose." He continued to ramble as he fixed his vest and smoothed out his hair. You fumbled with the change, shoving it into your apron pocket. He gestured for you to walk with him as he continued to talk your little ears off.

"It's really great for the business you know, despite the tragedy. But you know what they say; The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away! Ahaha!" He laughed and spread his arms out as you took his coat off the hanger and put it on him.

Alastor turned back around to face you. Grinning as he always was. The tall lanky man reached into his coat pocket and yanked out a dollar bill between his fingers, placing it in your hands.

"For you, little darlin'~!"

You gaped at the generous tip in your grabbers. Looking back and fourth between him and the cash. You sputtered before squeezing out a few words of protest, shaking your head. "Oh Alastor, this is very sweet of you but I couldn't take-"

Alastor cut you off, laughing. "Nonsense my dear! It's all Jake! You deserve a little treat for how hard you work."

You gazed down and clutched the dollar in your hands, nearly feeling yourself well up with tears. Though you weren't sure why. Maybe it's because you hadn't been shown this type of kindness since your mother...

You looked up at him- knowing you weren't supposed to do what you were about to. But your body moved before you could think to yourself- almost like an involuntary force pulled you forward to jump up and wrap your arms around Alastor's shoulders, pressing your chest against his. You knew he didn't like being touched, but you knew no other way of thanking someone as many times as you wanted to thank him right now.

He didn't flinch, nor stumble, but his eyebrows simply shot up in surprise. His arm levitated over the small of your back, a little conflicted as to wether he should hug you back. Though it would've been an awkward, light hug back, it would've been something. But you pulled away before he could do anything else.

Looking up at him with those beautiful (e/c) eyes, you gave him the most wonderful smile he's ever seen on that pretty face of yours. "Thank you! Thank you so much Al!" You squeaked cutely, making Alastor's heart flip backwards and forwards. But he easily hid that with a smile and a chuckle.

"My pleasure!" He said, fixing his sleeve cuffs and picking up his walking cane. "If you want to come down and visit the studio on your break, I'd be more than happy to have you there." He informed you briefly before taking his leave out the door. The bell on the doorframe jingling again.


	2. Thoughts

During the day you had the radio on so you could listen to Alastor's booming voice. You giggled to yourself at his speaking mannerisms- he wasn't all that different from real life than how he was on the radio. Alastor, as an individual, was loud, eccentric, and a bit animated. You always loved that about him.

You subconsciously stopped sweeping and leaned a cheek on your broom, getting a bit lost in his charismatic ways of speaking. Your dreamy sigh alerted Cal that you were no longer sweeping the floor like you should be, earning you a smack on the elbow with his egg-flipper.

"Ow!" You jumped, rubbing where he had smacked you and shooting him a dirty glare.

He shot it right back at you. "If you're done listening to your fella there it'd be real nice if you finished sweeping."

Your cheeks flushed a hot red from embarrassment. "He's not my fella!" You barked, but really, more like yipped.

"Whatever you say." Cal grunted as he lifted his elbow off the counter and got back to cooking.

You went back to sweeping the floor, but your attention was caught once again by the radio. Not because of Alastor's voice, but because of what he was saying. Your head perked up at his mention of the 'Louisiana Cannibal Killer'. You shuddered.

"Well folks, it looks like the killer is still on the loose! Hope the coppers aren't being given a run for their money! HAHAHAHAHA!"

You chuckled and rolled your eyes. That was your Al, always trying to crack a joke. But deep inside your gut you still felt queasy. You had been trying to ignore that murderer story- but knowing the egg definitely lived within your hometown scared you almost every night. Sometimes you wouldn't get a wink of sleep because of it. Luckily, last night was not one of those nights. But still- he could be anywhere...

The day seemed to fly by. You had visited Al during your break- snagging him a free coffee, to which he was very grateful for. You two joked and laughed as always- but he noticed today you were a little off your game. A little uneasy. This peaked his inquiry, and made a mental note to visit you after work.

Alastor hummed while he closed up the studio, keys jangling as he locked up and hooked them around his belt. Clasping his hands behind his back he whistled the tune 'Mr. Sandman', a good old favourite of his, and he made his way across the street to your diner. The crunch of his boots in the snow on a dead silent night made your head perk up right away, hearing it from inside the diner as you wiped down one of the tables. You tilted your head and looked outside, twisting the cloth in your hands.

"Hello?" You called out, heart rate picking up its speed. You braced yourself to either run or throw something.

But to you relief, the opening of the door and the jingle of the bell reviled none other than your favourite radio host.

"Oh, it's just you." You sighed happily, putting a hand to your steadying heart and letting your guard down.

Alastor only seemed slightly offended. "Just me? My dear, were you expecting Rudolph Valentino?" He jabbed, giving you a hard time on purpose.

"I just meant that you're not a serial killer. How come you're in here so late? I was just closing up."

Alastor waved a hand. "I'm not here to pick up a pastry, I'm here to pick up you!" He pointed at you dramatically, a big smile plastered on his face.

You froze and blinked, eyes darting to the side and back to him. "Me?"

Alastor swooped over to you, putting a hand around your shoulder and walking with you to the door. "Yes indeedy! I noticed you were a little stiff this afternoon, my dear. So I took it upon myself to invite you over to see Mimzy perform tonight! It might help take your mind off of all this mysterious murderer nonsense." He was just oozing with persuasion and charm, how could you say no?

Still in his grasp, you quipped. "Well.. I'd love to, but I need to change into something nicer first."

Alastor stopped at the door, and raked his eyes over your form, arching an eyebrow. "I see nothing wrong with what you're wearing! Why not come as you are?"

You twirled a loose strand of hair around your finger, biting your lip and looking at the ground. "Th-Thanks Al. But I'm gonna go get changed into my city clothes. I'll be back in about two shakes." You gave him a finger gun before wriggling out of his grasp and rushing into the bathroom. Alastor stood in the diner, waiting for you patiently. He hummed to himself, dusting off his suit and fixing his hair. In no less than a minute, you were back in the room with him, stumbling out of the ladies bathroom door.

"Alright, I'm ready to hit the town!" You declared now in your day dress, which was a normal cut for the decade and a deep navy blue with a white collar. A thin brown belt clinched your waist and you had let your hair down in all its wavy glory (though it was achieved through the handy hair-rollers you wore every night- as most women did). You went to grab your coat and hat as Alastor brightened at your appearance.

"You look splendid darling!" Alastor boomed, throwing his arms out dramatically. "Is that a new hat?" He suddenly noticed as you tucked it snugly atop of your (h/c) locks, that it was a lovely shade of deep velvet red with a black wrap and flower around it. A change from your old yellow one.

You looked up at him smiling as you pulled your gloves out of your pocket and began slipping them on. "Why yes, it is! I had to save up big time for it. Thanks for noticing."

Alastor chuckled, sticking his arm out for you to take. "Shall we?"

You beamed at him, wrapping your hand around his arm. He was such a gentleman, as always. Leaving the diner, he held the door open for the both of you as you both made your way down to Mimzy's speakeasy.

—————-

The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol nearly made you gag on your own air as the room was stuffed with it. Loud chatter and laughter was flooding your hearing as guests socialized amongst themselves in a fit of giggles. You saw one fellow who nearly fell out of his chair, must've had too much giggle water. It wasn't as bad as a pub though, there was at least some decency in a place like this where people knew there'd be entertainment coming soon. Speaking of which, you wondered where Mimzy was exactly. Come to think of it, you two had never actually met despite knowing Al for two years.

"Alastor~!!" An unfamiliar, somewhat nasally voice called. You both turned to see a short and plump lady dressed in black flapper getup. She was awfully the looker, which honestly scared you a little.

"Mimzy my dear, so nice to see you!" Alastor replied, giving her a gentle kiss on the hand.

You felt your stomach churn watching the scene before you. Hearing Alastor call another woman 'dear' and kiss her hand instead of yours didn't really catch your fancy. Though- you chided yourself for being so daft, you two weren't even courting! It's not like you were special, he was like this with everyone.

"So nice of you to swing by! And who's this?" Mimzy eyed you, giving your entire person a size up. Much to your embarrassment.

Alastor ignored this and chuckled, pulling you closer to him. "Why, this little doe here is (y/n)! She's also a good friend of mine!"

Mimzy seemed to raise her eyebrows at hearing Alastor call you his little "doe". But didn't say a word about it. Instead, she put on the fakest smile she could for you and him. "Well, you darlings are just in time! I'm up on stage in 5. Don't miss it." She winked- mostly just for Alastor.

Alastor grinned at her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He then looked down at you. "Let's go find us a table, little lady!"

You smiled in agreement as he lead you through the crowd, bidding Mimzy farewell. Your hands were still linked around his arm.

It didn't take long to find a table- and when you did, Alastor had slipped his arm from out of your grasp so he could pull out a chair for you. You blushed, pausing for a moment. Nobodies ever done that for you before... be it small, it really made your heart swell.

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" He asked, giving you that same smile.

You jumped a little, looking at the chair and then at him. "Oh- um, yeah! Thank you." You stammered, sitting down. Mentally smacking yourself over and over for stammering so much today! But with your ever growing feelings for Alastor and that murderer on the loose- there was so much to think about. Don't get yourself wrong, you were absolutely happy just being Alastor's friend if that's what he really wanted. But if he wanted something more... you wish he'd just tell you already. Despite his chipper persona, it was hard sometimes to tell how he really felt.

Alastor pushed in the chair for you as well and then proceeded to take his seat, every move he made was laced with elegance. You wondered how he did it.

Soon you hear him call from across the room and raise his hand, looking over at a server. "Pardon me sir! One bottle of your hardest Bourbon for this table, please!"

The server gave Alastor a thumbs up before heading to the back. The staff seemed pretty casual with their customers here. As he was ordering, you had slipped off your coat and gloves, and took off your hat- placing it on the table.

"Are you gonna drink the whole thing by yourself?" You joked, but also kinda genuinely asked out of concern. Bourbon was a pretty hard liquor, even though you knew that's just how Al liked it.

Alastor laughed heartily and waved his hand. "Oh-ho of course not, my dear! Such a joker, you are!" He teased.

You let out a nervous giggle, he already always seemed so happy that you wondered what Alastor would ever need liquor for. Maybe he just liked the taste... yeah, it was definitely that.

Soon enough, the stage began to dim and so did the whole joint. The sound of chatter died down and there was a sweep of whispers and shushes as a piano began to play a gentle, jazzy tune.

You and Alastor looked at the stage as a single spotlight shone on Mimzy, who stood at her microphone with the most ease you've ever seen in a performer. It was almost like show biz was second nature for her.

She started to sing, her voice sounding like it was right out of a record album. The song started out slow and romantic, but quickly picked up the pace to an upbeat- almost swing like tune.

As she got more expressive in her movements and voice, the crowd cheered. She spun and leaped off stage, all while keeping in perfect pitch. Walking in the crowd Mimzy teased and jabbed at the many obvious admirers she had as she sang.

You had to admit. You were a little envious.

Mimzy danced her way over to your table, but locked eyes with Al the entire time. She walked around him- his expression never changing. You honestly couldn't tell if he was interested or not. She gave him a little boop on the nose and then proceeded to prance her way back on stage. Her lovely voice filling the air.

You clasped your hands and looked at the table, you got the feeling that Mimzy didn't like you very much. Alastor however was none the wiser as he sipped his Brandy and continued to watch his dear old friend.

"You outta be up there too!" Alastor whispered to you, leaning his tall frame over to your ear.

You blushed, looking at him and pointing to yourself. "Really? You think so?"

Alastor beamed. "Of course! With a doll face like yours and a voice straight from a honey pot, show business was made for you!" He tapped your nose in an almost motherly way.

You felt yourself get all warm and giddy inside. "Aw, Al, you're being too sweet to me today. What's in it for you?" Your voice suddenly got jokingly-serious at that last bit. Though you were still on a bit of a high from him calling you 'doll-face'.

Alastor chuckled, taking your hand and kissing it, looking into your soul with those burning hazel-red eyes. But he dodged the question- all he did was give you a look that... you've honestly never seen him give you before. It both scared and excited you. Was he flirting? No. He couldn't be. He was always quick with a compliment and a pet name, but he looked like he might actually... no. No no that's crazy! Why would he have any interest in you?

Besides, the Al you knew was awful at flirting. He was more oblivious to feelings than a bat was blind.

It wasn't long before the show ended and you sat through what seemed like an eternal long small-talk with Mimzy and Alastor. Well, it was more like you awkwardly sitting and listening to them both chatter and laugh their heads off.

You and Alastor left later in the night, saying goodbye to Mimzy and walking the dark lamp-lit streets once again. You appreciated him taking you out to ease your nerves, but now you had even more to think about. On top of you debating whether to ruin your friendship or not, whether or not you'd be killed in your sleep tonight, you now had to think about Mimzy- and how Alastor probably preferred her company over yours.

"Somethin' still on your mind, darlin'? Seems you aren't fully dressed!" His voice interrupted your thoughts, prompting you to perk up and look up at his tall, smiling figure.

"Hm? Oh um..." you looked at the ground, a little embarrassed you were so jittery today. But you couldn't really help it.

"Let me guess." Alastor rubbed his chin. "That crazy killer still giving you the heeby-jeebies?"

You pressed your lips together and made a noise of unease. You felt Alastor soften a bit, seeing just how much it was bothering you. Even though he was unaware of the other two things. He was beginning to grow concerned- well, as concerned as he could feel for someone.

Though he supposed he should blame himself, being the killer and all. He felt bad for doing this to you- his little doe. He never wanted to make you feel unsafe- in fact he very much wanted to do the opposite. He's killed before and would do it again, especially for you. Anyone that touched you or spoke to you the wrong way would disappear the next morning if he wasn't so busy with work.

Alastor decided to bring your spirits up once he felt you cling to his arm tighter.

"Ahaha! Don't you worry my dear, I can assure you the killer wouldn't dream of laying a finger on your precious head of hair!"

You looked up at him- anxiety filling you to the brim. "How can you be so sure?"

You both stopped at your house- he gave you an almost knowing grin. Not answering your question. He walked you to your porch, and bowed once you slipped your hands off his arm.

"Goodnight, little doe." Alastor was about to turn to leave, but you called out.

"Al, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks, the crunch of fresh snow ceasing as he turned his head sideways so he could see you.

You fiddled with the hem of your dress, cheeks reddening as Alastor turned his body to fully face you, and heart thumping in your chest as you blurted out. "Will you stay the night with me?"

If a big sign that read 'ASEXUAL PANIC' could manifest and flash beside Alastor's shocked facial expression, it would. He loved you, dearly, but never imagined he'd be interested in staying the night with someone.

However, you didn't even have any intimate intent, you were just really scared. Too scared to spend another night alone in your house. But you wouldn't mind being closer to Alastor.... maybe you guys could talk beyond the light conversation you typically had.

Seeing his expression, you quickly waved your hands and sputtered. "N-not like that! Just..." you tucked some hair behind your ear. "I'd really appreciate the company."

Alastor hummed, looking up to put on a very obvious "thinking" face. But he already knew his answer. He almost burst out laughing at the delicious irony of this situation. The very man you were terrified of entering your house tonight was the one you invited in to protect you. But with you giving him the look of a child in their parents bedroom after a bad dream, how could he say no?

"Alright. I suppose I can spare a few hours!" He shrugged, striding back towards you.

You felt a wave of relief and safety wash over you as you beamed at him. Seeing that darling expression on your face made this all worth it for him.

He stood behind you patiently as you pulled out your keys to unlock the door.


	3. Staying the Night

"Do you want anything to drink?" You asked Alastor, who was sitting comfortably in the living room as you put on a hot pot of water.

"A cup of black coffee would be swell!"

You raised an eyebrow. Coffee? You thought. At this hour? Though you suppose you did ask.

After preparing your drinks- his, a hot black coffee, and yours, a chamomile blueberry tea, you wandered into the living room- which honestly wasn't much, and sat down beside him.

"Thank you, darlin'~!" Alastor chirped, taking the cup of hot dark beverage as you offered it to him.

You sipped your tea delicately, then set it down- never taking your eyes off of him. "You planning to stay up tonight?" You inquired- nodding at his choice of drink.

Alastor laughed, shaking his head. "No no no, coffee hasn't woken me up in years!" He raised the cup to his lips and then calmly took a sip.

You blinked, shoulders dropping as you tilted your head at him. "Then... why do you come into the diner every morning for coffee?"

Alastor set down his cup and grinned at you, arching an eyebrow and leaning forward. "Why, I enjoy your company, my dear! I thought that much was obvious!"

That familiar feeling again. That rising heat in your cheeks making them all rosy.

Alastor internally gleed at your little reaction. Whatever he was doing, he was doing it right. And he dearly hoped he was able to keep it up.

Your mind on the other hand was racing. He came in for a crappy cup of coffee every morning just to see you? And only you? Wow... you don't think you've ever felt so special. You clutched the hem of your dress and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I..." you blinked, your blush growing. "I enjoy your company too, Alastor~" You said sweetly. Making his corrupted heart melt.

Oh how he adored seeing you with apple-red cheeks.

But then you started to lean in without even thinking, to which the tall man stiffened. Alastor didn't usually hesitate or panic, but now you were starting to close your eyes. While his only widened.

Despite your beautiful, kissable lips inching towards his. Despite having known and being infatuated with you for two and a half years now, he didn't think he was ready for such affection. At least not yet. Alastor quickly evaded your advances by grabbing your hand- well, more like swiping it, and giving it a gentle but longing kiss.

You let out a small noise of surprise. Not expecting that at all. A bit of embarrassment mixed with disappointment ruptured inside your chest. You knew it. Of corse he wasn't interested.

But on the contrary, Alastor would love nothing more than to shower you in kisses in the future, but he thought you both ought to court first. And right now wasn't the right time to ask. He almost felt a little bad for making you look like a fool- but he wasn't about to indulge in something he wasn't ready for.

"Say, it's getting late! Don't'cha think, doll face?"

You looked over at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. It was close to midnight, and knowing you'd have to be up at 5 am tomorrow you nodded and looked back at him.

"Yeah." You cracked a small smile. Trying to hide your disappointment. "Well um... I-I'll show you to the door." You stood up, dusting off your dress and smoothing it out. Alastor followed suit, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Now wait just a minute there, I promised I'd spare you a few hours! I'm nothing if not a man of my word!"

You furrowed your eyebrows. But he just said it was getting late! What was he- and then you realized...

"I can get you a spare blanket and pillow. My bed's not big enough to share, but you're free to take the couch." You quickly spout.

Alastor hummed, "Sounds Jake! Got any night wears I can borrow?"

You giggled, pointing upstairs. "I might have some in my closet."

————

You tossed and turned in your bed- darkness gobbling up your room and a plethora of thoughts clouding your mind. The anxieties you felt previously that night still hadn't washed over like you expected them to. Sure, Alastor was with you- but he wasn't really with you. He was downstairs, sleeping soundly on your couch. The absolute dear, going out of his way to stay and make sure you were safe for the night. Yet still you felt alone, unprotected, vulnerable

You sat up in bed, your mind and vision too fuzzy to really tell yourself that 'No, this is a bad idea. He's probably already asleep!' Your body moved and you let it. Grabbing your way through the darkness you stumbled forward and reached your doorknob with one hand, and with the other reached for your candle and matches. Now that you knew where the door was, you took your hand off to swipe a match across the box, touch it to the top of the wick, and light up a small portion of your surroundings. It was enough for you to make your way down the hall.

Coming down the stairs you peered into your living room to see a sound asleep Alastor, who, all be it adorable, was snoring a tiny bit. You put a hand to your lips, smiling at the quaint sight before you. Maybe you shouldn't disturb him.... but the thought of going back to your dark, cold, and lonely room only made you feel afraid. You sucked in a deep breath and quietly tip toed over to the slumbering man draped over your couch.

"Alastor..." you whispered, gently nudging his shoulder with one hand. And to your surprise it was enough to make his eyes drowsily open, and body move to awaken.   
He groaned sleepily- a sound you never knew you needed to hear until now, and stretched his arms.

"Goodness gracious, morning already?" He mumbled, but still somehow managed to sound as lively as ever.

You stifled a laugh, looking over your shoulder at your clock and then back at him. 12:45 am. "Hardly." You whispered back. "I was just wondering if...." you trailed off- not sure how to propose this. Both the couch and your bed were too small for you both to sleep on- at least too small for you to give him the personal space he loved.

Alastor didn't say a word however, he only smiled and raised an eyebrow at you. Intrigued as to why you woke him up in the middle of the night.

You sighed- embarrassed beyond belief as your cheeks dusted pink. "I... I can't sleep. Do you mind if..." you held your breath, bracing yourself for what you were about to ask. You honestly felt a little bad- he was already sticking his neck out by staying the night. "Do you mind if I stay with you?"

For the first time in the years you've known him, Alastor looked flustered. His eyebrows shot up, his smile became more strained as his cheeks became even more coloured than yours.

He quickly shook his head, as if he was able to reboot himself. His brown hair swishing as he did so. Gathering his thoughts, he beamed at you, regaining his charisma. "Of course, darling! Step right in!"

Oh, well that was easy.

You set the candle down and blew it out as Alastor slid over as far into the couch as he could- pulling the blanket up for you like a gentleman. You smiled tenderly at him, and not knowing how beautiful you looked in candle light was driving him mad- he wish you hadn't blown it out so soon.

You carefully slipped in beside him, giving him a small thank you before closing your eyes. You fell asleep in near seconds, feeling a lot safer having no idea the very man you wanted to protect you was the one you feared the most.

Alastor looked down at your adorable sleeping self with that forever smile of his. He started stroking your hair while humming a little tune. Oh your (h/c) locks were so soft, you had forgot to put in your rollers that night and thank god for that because otherwise he wouldn't have this opportunity to play with it.

He began thinking of ways he'd confess to you... after this it had to be soon. Perhaps he'd kill someone that wronged you? Or maybe he could spell out your name in the blood of his victims. Or better yet, their organs! Ah, he had so many deliciously masochistic ideas to win your heart. It was tantalizing just thinking about it.

His thoughts were interrupted by you nuzzling closer into his chest, he didn't stiffen at all this time though. He remained the same- composure and all. But his smile grew wider. Alastor figured he knew you long enough to be somewhat comfortable with this.

He chuckled to himself. "Sleep well, my little doe~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was a little short!!


	4. Not Quite Married

You woke up to an empty couch. Alastor's warmth was no longer there comfort you, so you figured he had woken up already. You groaned, a little annoyed at this. But you supposed he had things to do.

The smell of eggs and bacon, your two favourite breakfast foods being cooked, nearly made you forget all about not having Alastor's strong chest to rest your head on and pulled you up from the couch and you sat up, rubbing your eyes and yawning before sniffing the air more.

You lazily swung your legs over the couch- shoving your slippers onto your feet and grabbing a light night-shawl you left on the floor to wrap around your shoulders. Getting up, legs still weak from exhaustion, you hobbled out of the living room and into the kitchen, following the scent promising you a soon to be full stomach. You put a hand on the kitchen doorway and peered inside to see Alastor humming a happy little tune and working his culinary magic away at your small stove. He had a frying pan in one hand steadied over the stove and a flipper in the other. It wasn't a second later that he turned his head to smile at you- his hair was more disheveled and fluffy than it normally was- and his grin was a bit softer. He looked very... gentle.

"Goooood morning sweetheart! Glad to see you're up!"

You hummed out a small giggle and went to sit down. "Mornin' Al." You groaned, rubbing a hand down your tired face.

"How'd you sleep?" Alastor chimed.

You rested a cheek in your hand, looking up at him. "Okay- but better than I would've if you weren't there."

Alastor chuckled- more than happy to hear he was your little knight in shining armour. "Pleasure to be of service to you, my dear!" He said with genuine pride while placing a plate of freshly cooked breakfast in front of you.

"What about you?" You retaliated, fixated on the cute sight before you- Alastor had found your old white apron and had it tied over his suit, which he forever refused to take off. Even on Sundays like this one- he always presented himself like a gentleman.

Alastor raised an arm, smiling largely. "Just magnificent, thank you for asking!" While that wasn't entirely a lie, Alastor was more referring to having the pleasure of watching you sleep the whole night. Playing with your silky hair, stroking your soft cheek with his finger, inhaling your sweet scent... oh how he longed to go back to those fleeting hours in the dead of night. When all was silent and it was just the two of you- him having full leverage to admire and protect you~

All this was unknown to you, however. So you smiled at him with a "that's good", and then looked down at the meal, wafting the scent and photographing the sight in your mind when you suddenly remembered..

"Wait, I don't have any eggs... or bacon." You bluntly stated- a waitress salary didn't make for a great living after the stock market crashed in 1929, not even for one.

Alastor shrugged, motioning his hand in circles. "Well I noticed you were out of any decent food, so while you were still playing Sleeping Beauty I went out grocery shopping for you!"

Your eyes widened. How long have you been asleep? And what did he use to pay for it?!

Alastor threw his head back and laughed- seeing your distraught expression. "Not to worry my dear, I payed for it all myself."

Your shoulders dropped. That was somehow worse.

"Oh, Al... you didn't have to!" you were about to get up from your seat to go grab your purse and pay him back with what little money you had.

Alastor saw this and raised a finger, waving it in the air. "Ah ah ah, darling~ Consider it my treat!" He gestured to himself.

You sighed, looking down at the food. "That's a lot of treats." You looked back up at him, uncertainty lacing your tone. "You sure?" You asked.

Alastor simply smiled before turning back to the stove- leaving you to stare wondrously down at the food on your plate. You haven't had a meal that looked this delicious in months. You tilted your head, supposing it was alright to go to town on it. He did say it was his treat.

You hesitantly picked up your fork, digging into the cuisine while Alastor pulled up a seat across from you with his own plate of food. It was no venison or meat of his own victims- but good enough to keep his civil impression on you. For now.

He decided to hold on eating first to admire you, placing his forearms on the table and clasping his hands together, a closed mouth grin never leaving his face as his eyes observed you. Whether it was lovingly or the way a wolf looked at its prey was up for debate.

You didn't notice however- taking small bites of the food but at a fast pace. Alastor thought it was cute- endearing even. Poor little you must've been starving.

He was starving as well. Starving for your affections, your love, and your praise! He craved it more than the sight of fear in a persons eyes when he was about to kill them. But he'd have to wait...

"Oh my goodness." You placed your fork down, placing your elbows on the table and leaning forward, covering your eyes.

Alastor tilted his head, arching an eyebrow. "What's the matter, my dear?"

You groaned from embarrassment, a hot red flushing up into our cheeks as you laughed out- "I... I just remembered I'm indecent, haha!"

Alastor's brows knitted together, his smile becoming a bit smaller. Shaking his head he asked, "What do you mean? You're only indecent without a smile~!"

You shook your head- face still buried in your hands. "N-no it's not that, it's just..." you were embarrassed to say, but upon realizing you weren't wearing any make up, your hair wasn't styled, and you were still in your nightgown made you feel you've made Alastor loose what potential interest he might've had in you- if there was any at all you figured. "I'm not wearing any make-up..." you mumbled.

You heard Alastor chuckle, and you felt a pair of hands pry yours away from your face. You saw him look into your eyes with adoration, grinning all the while and slipping one thumb and forefinger underneath your chin to keep your glance on him. His other hand remained clasped on yours.

"No need to be so bashful, my little doe. You're just as much of a doll-face unpainted as you are fully done up!"

You felt your face glow. You smiled shyly and looked at the table. Alastor internally rejoiced.

"Theeere's that smile~" he teased, lidding his eyes and arching a brow, his smirk widening. Alastor felt his heart swell at the sight of making your lips part into a grin.

You cleared your throat, thanking him and returning back to your meal. Feeling awfully shaky and flustered from his advances.

It was funny, you had always imagined waking to up a dashing man cooking you breakfast once you were married. Not with a friend that you secretly pined after, but you supposed it was close enough. You had quickly realized if there was anyone you wanted to wake up next to every morning, it was indeed Alastor. But you couldn't tell him that... well you thought so anyway.

After you both finished your food- you offered to take care of the dishes. Alastor insisted he help you.

You stood at the sink- hand washing both your plates and forks and handing them to Alastor to dry.

"So, what'daya say to helping me out at the radio show today, doll face?" Alastor mused as he rubbed the base of a plate with a red towel, looking at you from the side.

"Huh?" You looked at him, fumbling with your plate from being caught off guard by his sudden outburst.

Alastor chuckled, amused at your little reaction. "You could be my little coffee gal, sweetheart! Stick around the office and see what I do behind the scenes! Doesn't that sound swell?" He said somewhat jokingly. But also somewhat genuine as he did have a bit of a soft spot for you bringing him a fresh cup of joe every morning. He loved seeing your smiling face and delicate frame lean over to meet his eyes as you placed a mug in front of him- almost exactly like how a little wife would. Ah, it just made his wretched little heart melt every time~

You smiled up at him and nodded. "I'd love to!" You said sweetly.

Alastor beamed. "Splendid to hear! It'll be nice having something pretty to look at while I work as well~"

This made your cheeks flare up and your eyes shoot to the floor. This only made Alastor feel more accomplished. He chortled to himself and continued with drying the dishes.

He also made a mental note that he'd be paying for two train tickets instead of one today. His treat, of corse.


	5. That's Showbiz, Baby!

You patiently stood behind Alastor as he fumbled with his keys to unlock the studio door, much like how he was standing behind you last night. Laughing to yourself about the little parallel, Alastor turned his head to you as he opened the door. The sound of a click and a doorknob being turned went off.

"What's funny, honey?"

You laughed even more at his nickname that he purposely made a rhyme- he was such a goof sometimes.

"Nothing.." you waved casually, stepping inside his office as he held the door open for you. As a gentleman should.

Your expression slowly morphed from one of amusement to one of awe as you looked up at the scale of the inside of the building. It was quite spacey with plenty more too it than you had initially thought. Taking up most of the room was his recording and broadcasting station with its large table, radio, microphone, headphones, and a tangle of wires connecting to who knows where- at least you didn't. In the left corner there was an untouched newsstand with papers from 1925 in them, next to a table of mugs and ready to be used coffee pot- that he probably never used. Though it appeared well kept and clean. Maybe he did use it in the afternoons.

"Wow..." You let your eyes wander all over the place, unaware of Alastor's proud and growing smirk as he slipped in the room behind you and gently let the door shut.

"Like what you see?" Alastor drawled, walking up to stand next to you and glancing sideways at your face stricken with amazement and wonder. He only hoped you'd have the same expression when he showed he had taken someone's beating heart just for you.

"It's a lot bigger on the inside than it looks from the outside." You said, looking up at him with those still sparkling eyes.

Alastor chuckled, gently putting a hand on your shoulder and guiding you to his broadcasting station. He pointed a finger in the air as he explained, "Well my little doe, looks can be deceiving!"

Indeed they could.

Alastor suddenly perked, his eyebrows shooting up as well as his hair. "Oh! I almost forgot to show you how the coffee pot works, my dear!" He suddenly redirected both your paths and swooped you over to the left corner. Closing his eyes he placed his hand on the table and grinned, clearing his throat dramatically. "Ahem Ahem Ahem!"

You rolled your eyes playfully and crossed your arms. Oh boy. Here we go.

Alastor, putting on his best advertising-salesman voice, which always made you laugh, gestured to the coffee pot as if it were some grand prize. "This is a state of the art 1919 coffee filter!" He continued to ramble on in a fake sales-pitch kinda way about the making and quality and mechanics of the pot, even though it was a simple dunk and boil. He was making you burst into a fit of giggles.

Moments like these reminded you why you liked Alastor so much. Not only was he a classic charmer, a gentleman, and great with pet names, he was also hilarious. One of the funniest people you knew. He genuinely knew how to tell a good joke unlike the millions of other men you've met that thought they were funny simply because they were men and you weren't. Alastor was something else. He made you smile, and laugh. Not a polite laugh you'd give to someone telling their 3rd 'I hate my wife' joke. But a real, hollering laugh that occasionally made you hiccup or snort- which would've been too unladylike for the world- but not for Al. He found it adorable.

You just really enjoyed being in his company. Even if it wasn't in a romantic sense. If staying his friend was what it took to remain close to his person, than that was alright with you.

"All-weekend special my dear!" He finished his little bit, causing you to cackle.

"Okay okay!!" You said through a fit of heaves and giggles, holding your stomach. "Just-" you laughed out. "Just show me how to work the pot, Alastor."

Alastor chuckled. "I'd be delighted to my dear!" He patted the metal lid of the canister and opened the cupboard attached to the counter. "The supplies is in here, it's the same as the one at the diner." He stated simply.

You fake scoffed, smirking. "All that jim-jam for nothing then?" You joked.

Alastor chuckled. "Oh how you humour me, (y/n)!" He tussled your hair and turned his back to you, continuing to walk to his spinning stool chair at the broadcasting station.

You sighed, starting on Alastor's coffee while he set up his station- readying to go live on the radio.

Since it was a Sunday, he started later at 9:00am as apposed to 7:15am. And you didn't have work at all because it was the Lords day. You should actually be in church right about now... but you never cared for it much to be honest. There was no real law saying you couldn't skip one Sunday.

"Goooooood morning New Orleans~!" Alastor exclaimed, making you jump a little. You looked over at him, he had his little microphone set up and a radio next to it, and he held a sound piece to his ear. You thought he looked rather cute when he was in his element, you smiled a little before going back to brewing his coffee and listening to his electric voice.

"Let's see what kinda news I can tell you folks because you're all too lazy to read the papers, HAH!" He jested, making you hold in a giggle- not wanting to be too loud and disturb the show.

"Ah, here's a 'new' one!" He said sarcastically. "Local serial killer still on the loose and not yet unmasked! But don't worry, he won't get you if you're a pretty (h/c) haired (e/c) eyed young dame, haha! My apologies, inside joke!" He eyed you- giving you a small grin before turning back to his microphone.

You felt a heat rise in your cheeks as you poured his coffee, bringing it over to him without adding anything to it.

Alastor put his hand over the mic as you set his mug down beside him. He looked up at you with a sincere smile. "Thank you darlin'~" he said in a hushed tone, almost like how a husband would to his wife. It made your heart flutter. You gave him a smile and backed away to let him do his thing.

He uncovered his mic and leaned back into it, smiling all the way. "Alright folks, time for a little sunshine after that rain cloud that just poured on you all. In other news, looks like prohibition of alcohol is well on its way to being revoked! And just in time for the holidays as well, ahahaha!"

Alastor went on telling jokes, uncovering news, and presenting stories to further engage each and every listener. You enjoyed every bit of it as you brought him the things he needed- and taking away what he no longer did. You eventually pulled up a chair beside him and propped your elbows on the table, resting your cheeks in the palms of your hands and looking at Alastor as he talked away. Enjoying every minute of it seemingly.

"Seeing as we're almost out of time here, tune back in at 3 this afternoon to hear the end of the case! Thank you very much for listening!" Alastor chimed, pressing a button on the base of his mic that cut off the connection between it and the broadcasters. He then pressed another button which turned on a record of jazz and swing music for people to listen to. You could both just faintly hear the slow romantic tune that sounded like it belonged in one of those Walt Disney picture shows that came out recently.

You clapped, amazed at how he was able to talk for 3 hours straight. Now he had a 3 hour break to make up for it you supposed.

"That was quite the show!" You praised, thinking you'd give his ego a little boost after he exhausted his throat like that.

But on the contrary, Alastor waved a hand, modestly taking your compliment. "Oh nonsense, my dear. I've been doing this for years! I'm used to it."

You shrugged, tilting your head. "Still.."

Alastor chuckled, looking at you. "If anything, I should be praising you! You were a wonderful little assistant to me today, darlin'!"

You blushed. "I'm glad I could be of service to you~" You smiled, giving him a bow in a joking manner.

Alastor laughed along with you, but something about hearing you say that delighted him to no end... good thing it wasn't easy to fluster the radio host.

"Say, since you're already here, why don't we go down to see Mimzy? I bet she'd be just jazzed to see us!" Alastor prompted, standing up before you could even answer.

You bit your lip. You knew Mimzy would be happy to see Al, but you on the other hand... you really weren't sure. Without thinking, you grabbed his arm to keep him from going any father and looked up at him. "No!" You protested a bit stronger than you intended.

Alastor tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. He was almost confused.

You sputtered, realizing how you must've looked to him right now. Clearing your throat and scrambling to your feet you threw your hands to your sides to respect his personal space. "I-I mean.. I.." oh god you've really done it now you thought.

"Doe?" Alastor cut you off, he put a thumb under your chin so your gaze met his. "Is there somethin' you'd like to tell me~?" He teased.

You gulped. Alastor clearly noticed how reluctant you were to be met with any competition- Mimzy was in your mind at least. And it peaked his curiosity.

"If this is about Mimzy dear I can assure she adores you! She's just a bit of a tough cookie, haha!" 

You shook your head, pulling away from his touch. "No it's not just that, it's.... Alastor, I..." You looked up at him, nerves and passion swirling in your eyes. You were really gonna do it. You were gonna tell him here and now. Was it the best idea? Absolutely not. But your heart told you to go. You couldn't stand holding in your feelings anymore, especially not at the mention of that alluring flapper girl.

Alastor leaned over, towering over you and smirking. He was about to tease you more to see your adorable cheeks puff up and turn pink. Raising an eyebrow, he grinned. "Darlin-" He was cut off by you jumping forward and pressing your lips onto his. His expression immediately went from sly Cheshire Cat to a deer in the headlights. He didn't think his face ever felt this hot, or his heart pound this hard, and for the first time in his life he felt.... weak. His legs, his knees, his arms- he was practically a tower of jelly as you rested your arms on his shoulders.

The romantic picture show music was still playing on the radio.

Your lips were so soft, so sweet and so inviting. He couldn't do anything but kiss back with a gumption that even surprised himself. The intoxicating feeling of your kiss was no match for his strongest bottle of whiskey. Alastor wondered why he hadn't kissed you back at your house the night before as he quickly clasped his hands around your waist and stroked your sides with his thumb, admiring the aesthetic of your body. 

Alastor leaned into you more, pressing your chests together and backing you up against his desk, your hip gently bumping the radio- causing the music's volume to turn up a notch.

Both you and Alastor pulled away to breath- and heavily at that. You looked up at him through glazed eyes and parted lips which drove him up the wall. You were clutching onto the fabric of his undershirt which riled him up even more.

He let out an airy chuckle, keeping his lidded gaze on you. "Goodness gracious! I didn't know you had that in you." He heaved.

You giggled shyly, tucking some hair behind your ear and putting a hand to your cheek. Damn it- did you always blush this vibrantly???

"Well..." you laughed nervously. "What can I say? I guess I'm... full of surprises.." you bore him a grin- though you were still flustered from that little... ahem... session.

Definitely not how you imagined confessing to Alastor- but it seemed to do the trick just as well.

Alastor deeply chuckled. "You'll soon find out my little doe, that I am as well~" he suavely leaned back down, reconnecting your lips.

You giggled behind your closed lips, which made him smile heavily against yours. Alastor's grip on your waist tightened- making you shudder- feeling so good submitting under his dominance that you just wanted to...

Alastor felt you slowly begin to unbutton his vest and panicked, pulled back and looked down at you.

"Is something wrong?" You croaked, a little worried now.

Alastor chuckled, but not in his usual, charismatic manner. His laugh seemed nervous, which was something you weren't used to hearing. Though it was cute.

"No! N-no I just, em..." He stammered, having a hard time explaining just how he was feeling. Kissing you, holding you close, and towering over your smaller frame was a glorious feeling, but... Alastor never intended to take things further with anyone, really. Though you were special to him- not even you it seemed.

Were you a pretty face? Of course! Did you have an aesthetically pleasing figure? If his mother's Jambalaya was to die for (and it was)! But he was never able to feel... that certain way about someone. And it frustrated him that he couldn't quite pin point why.

To you, this was a little funny. Normally it was you who was stammering and red-faced.

"I-I just think it's a little soon for that, wouldn't you agree, my sweet?"

You looked at the floor, embarrassment hitting you like a flood gate. For goodness sake, y/n, keep it together! What would your parents say? What would all your friends and neighbours think? "Yes. You're right. Sorry, I got carried away.." you said quietly and looked up at him, your cheeks redder than his now.

Alastor regained his composure, looking down at you and beaming. "Not to worry, my dear~ In fact, I have a different proposition for you!"

You perked up at this. "Yeah?"

Alastor nodded his head. "Yes indeedy! How would you feel about becoming my assistant?"

You gasped, a smile crawling it's way onto your face. You couldn't believe your ears. "Are you serious?"

Alastor laughed, throwing his head back. "Is Clara Bow the most famous star in the picture shows?" He asked in retaliation, which was an obvious yes.

Your heart filled with joy as you jumped forward and gave Alastor the biggest hug you've probably ever given anyone. He stumbled back a little, a bit caught off guard, but he saved his almost-fall and hugged you back this time.

"Yes! I'd love to! Oh thank you so much, Al! Thank you thank you thank you!" You nuzzled your cheek into his neck and cried out. As much as you loved the diner, you could really use the better pay. Not to mention you'd get to spend even more time with your friend- uh, boyfriend? Lover? Courting buddy? Alastor. You weren't really sure right now.

Alastor laughed heartily, patting your back and pulling you off him so he could look you in your eyes. "No, I should be thanking you, my dear! If not for your company and help- I wouldn't have realized that having an assistant would be such a useful idea! You know I was thinking about getting one earlier, but now I'm glad I waited!"

You hummed contently, looking into his eyes. "Al?" You drawled.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I have a proposition for you too..." you teasingly ran a finger up and down his shoulder.

Alastor simply raised an eyebrow, prompting you to continue.

You leaned up closer to him, making your noses almost touch. "Does this mean I'm your assistant, and your girl?"

Alastor chuckled, pulling you in closer to him. He quite liked the sound of that. You being his girl. Oh it was just like music to his ears. You calling yourself his girl. Yes, you were his, and his alone. "Indeed it does, my little fawn~"


	6. Smile, My Dear

The rest of the day had gone rather smoothly. You proceeded to assist Alastor- him giving you little kisses each time you approached to bring him something which made you blush more and more each time. Before you both knew it however, night had fallen and it was now 9:00pm, and Alastor had to lock up soon for the late night host to take over for the next hour.

Alastor let out a low whistle as he locked up, you standing beside him, the both of you bundled up in your jackets and scarves to protect from the freezing cold.

"What a day!" He proclaimed, shoving the keys back in his coat pocket.

You smiled up at him, giving him an adoring look. "Uh huh~"

Alastor noticed this as well as the tone in your voice and leaned down to give you a small peck on the lips whilst he offered his arm for you to hold onto. You both were about to head home until you remembered something important, stopping you both in your tracks.

"Something the matter?" Alastor quipped.

You let go of his arm and politely began to explain to him. You pointed over you shoulder at the diner. "Before we go, I should give Cal my resignation letter." You said softly.

Alastor looked inside the diner, it was quiet and empty- but no doubt your ex-boss was still in his office to prepare for any last minute late night costumers. Typically drunken ones from Mimzy's bar downtown. Hm...

"All righty! But say, now that you're my little fawn, how's about we go downtown and visit dear old Mimzy after you're done here?" Alastor chimed, hoping this time you'd agree to visiting his old friend. He truly wished for the two of you to get along. His two favourite gals paling around would be just swell~! And not to mention a big weight off his shoulders.

You hummed unsurely, pressing your lips together and looking at the snow-coated concrete. "I...." You were hoping an answer would come out of your mouth. An 'I don't know' was what you wanted to say- but you figured you'd just sound silly.

Alastor saw your disscontempt and chuckled, gazing down at you through lidded eyes. "Don't worry my pet, if Mimzy gets the wrong idea then I'll just do something like this!"

You were about to ask what but your lips were sealed by his pressing up against yours, his surprisingly strong arms supporting your back as he deeply spun you into a dip so low you almost touched the ground- but Alastor would never let that happen.

The kiss lasted for almost a good minute before he quickly pulled you back up, fixing your hair. "See?" He stroked your apple red cheek. "Not a thing to worry about!"

You paused in shock for a moment, but then slowly started to giggle. "Okay okay, I believe you." To be honest, it wasn't that you didn't trust Alastor, you just didn't trust Mimzy. But you obliged to his offer anyway before turning to head into your old place of work- still a little light headed from that kiss.

Creaking the door open slightly and peaking your head in, you triggered the bell to jingle. Oof, you had a feeling you'd soon become nostalgic for that sound.

Just then Cal scrambled into the room. He looked very disgruntled and in a hurry, his apron was all askew as well. "You're gonna have ta leave, we're closing-" he stopped in his tracks and mid-sentence. "(Y/n)? How come you're here on a Sunday night?"

You chuckled nervously, stepping inside. Oh boy, you didn't think this was going to be this hard.

"Hiya Cal, I just um... wanted to give you something."

Cal's bushy eyebrows raised up, almost to the point where you could see his actual eyes. "Really?"

You bit your lip, silently pitying him as he probably thought it was a gift that you had for him

"It's probably not what you think though..." you explained gently, pulling out the letter from your pocket and handing it to him.

He roughly teared open the envelope and flicked the price of paper to unfold it. The further his eyes scanned down the page, the lower and lower his eyebrows became on his arch.

"You're quittin'?" He said, you swear you could almost heart a bit of heartbreak in his voice. "Why?"

You looked at the ground and then back at him, guilt tripping you more than cocaine does a druggie. Gripping your coat tightly you continued. "I-I got a new job. Just down at Alastor's radio station so it really isn't that far!" You said optimistically, trying to make him feel better.

"Hm..." Cal's brows knitted together, his moustache twisting. "I see... welp." He sighed, letting out a deeper exhale than inhale. "I guess this is goodbye." He walked up to you- holding his arms out for a hug to try and hide just how sad he felt.

You put a hand over your mouth from shock, Cal never let anyone give him hugs. And yet here he was, his emotions still a little hard to read, but clearly out for a tender goodbye.

"Oh, Cal. This isn't goodbye. I'm right next door!" You sadly laughed out, hugging him back.

Cal grumbled. "I know but... it just ain't gon' the same w'out you here, kid."

You buried your face in his shoulder, which didn't smell too awfully pleasant. But you didn't care right now. You were going to miss Cal now that you thought about it. You both had a strange distant but still loving father and daughter relationship. Hell, he was at least better than your dad ever was that's for sure.

"I'll miss you too." You whispered. Those words, though cliche, coming right from your heart and out of your mouth.

Cal chuckled and rubbed your back, he then pat your shoulder and pulled away from you, tussling your hair and trying to force a smile. "Go after what's best for ya, kid. But if you ever wanna bring that positive self of yours back into the diner, we're always hirin'."

You giggled, appreciating him trying to lighten the mood. "Thanks Cal. You're the best." You gave him one final wave before heading back outside with Alastor.

Cal waved back at you before returning to glance at the letter, letting it fall to his side, and then disappearing behind the kitchen counter to head back into his office.

"So how'd it go?" Alastor chimed, happy to see you come back outside to him.

"It went okay." You said with a mix of chipperness and melancholy in your tone.

"Splendid!" Alastor smiled and offered you his arm once more. "Let's head downtown, shall we?" He declared, leading you down the pavement pathway for two.

———————- 

The speakeasy wasn't as packed as it was the last time, but still a bit much for your liking. You and Al had both already gotten a table when Mimzy spotted and approached the two of you. Her eyes brightening at the sight of Alastor.

"Suga'~!!!" She squealed, waving daintily at Alastor, clearly not there for you.

Alastor enthusiastically waved back, oblivious to her advances on his attention and his attention alone. You rolled your eyes when he couldn't see you.

"Mimzy dear! What a surprise to see you here!" Alastor joked, making Mimzy double over in laughter as she approached your table.

"Oh Al, always the jokesta' you were~" she drawled in that annoying mix of a Brooklyn and southern accent as she pinched his cheek.

Gross, you thought.

"What brings ya back, hunny bun?" Mimzy put her hands on her hips, asking Al with genuine interest.

Alastor laughed. "Well, I just wanted a night out for a dance with my beloved (y/n)!"

Mimzy's expression and composure seemed to crack under this. What did he mean by that exactly? "Um... beloved, ya say?"

Alastor chuckled. "Indeed, my friend! (Y/n) here and I have started..." he looked over at you, gazing lovingly at your face. "Courting, very recently~"

You felt Alastor pick up your hand and give it a gentle kiss to show you off- you smiled and looked down.

"Lovely isn't she?" He drawled, looking back at his old friend.

Mimzy coughed. "Uh.. y-yeah! A real peach." She said with venom in her voice, nearly spitting out the word 'peach'.

Mimzy fluttered her eyelashes sweetly at Alastor and cooed at him. "Al~? Do ya think you could go up to the bar and get me a glass 'a wata'? I'm just parched." She whined cutely, rubbing her neck.

Alastor stood up, patting Mimzy's head as if she were a child. "Of course, my dear! You two gals plays nice now!" He joked, waving a finger in the air as he strutted off to the bar.

Mimzy waved goodbye to him "Toodles dearie~!"

God, if her voice got any higher and nasalizer she'd be a good replacement for Betty Boop.

As soon as Alastor was out of sight, Mimzy glared at you, getting real up close and personal with her nose nearly touching yours. "Alright, listen up suga'." She growled. "That man you're with happens ta be the best and most impo'tant thing in my life. Ya hea'?"

You nodded quickly, not wanting to mess around with her. She was small but quite intimidating, like a honey badger.

Mimzy went on. "Alastor's the kinda guy that any gal would just pay to be wit'. So ya betta'-"

"Your water, Mimzy~!"

"Oh, thank you darlin'~!!"

Mimzy got off you at lightening speed so that Al wouldn't suspect a thing. She gave him a honey-sweet smile and batted her lashes, taking the drink from him.

You rolled your eyes, this was going to be a long night. Your mind suddenly started to drift to Cal, still feeling a little bad for letting him down like that. Maybe you should've waited another week to consider....

"You alright, suga'?" Mimzy asked out of fake concern, both her and Alastor noticed your sour face.

"Hm?" You perked your head up at the two of them. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking..."

Alastor smiled. "Well whatever it is, turn it into something positive to bring a smile to your face! After all, you're never fully dressed without one~" he winked. That classic line of his would never get old and he knew it.

You chuckled, trying your best to actually take his advice and force a grin. You figured that even though you'd miss Cal, he was just down the street. And this was a good opportunity for you and Al. Hey! This actually kinda worked...

"Well ain't your smile just a precious thing~!" Mimzy chirped, trying to butter you up in front of Al. Sending a wave of passive aggressive vibes over you.

Suddenly, an upbeat swing tune filled the room. People that were chattering and enjoying a drink started to partner off and head to the dance floor. Fellas and their gals enthusiastically taking each other by the hand and going off to jive. This turned all three of your heads to look around you at all the newly formed couples. It was a rather cute sight.

You then felt a tap on your shoulder, you turned around to see Alastor bending down in front of you so he could be eye level with you, extending his hand with the other behind his back. "Care to dance, my dear~?"

You were hesitant at first. You only really knew a few dances, where as Alastor probably knew hundreds of them. But thankfully the Baltimore was playing, one of the more well-known ones that people often learned at college shindigs.

You gave him a smile and took his hand, you both walked off together to enjoy the night while Mimzy glared at you from behind.

"Just beware, I'm a little rusty." You warned as Alastor took both your hands in his. He chuckled.

"Not to worry, darling. I'll show you how it's done!" He beamed, making you feel a bit more secure.

You both took a step back with your left foot and quickly got into the rhythm of the song playing. Following the steps at a quick pace, moving, him twirling you, dancing beside each other and then reconnecting your hands to take it from the top of the routine. You don't remember the last time you had this much fun! You felt like you were 19 again. And Al was probably the best dancing partner you've ever had. He was on time and knew just how much throwing you around was necessary, not getting too carried away with it. Not to mention he was smiling all the way through it.

Meanwhile, from the table in the distance, Mimzy watched the two of you. Her shoulders dropping and the grip on her crossed arms softening. She saw something there between the two of you... something that made Alastor really happy... she hadn't seen him that happy in a long time. Even though he was almost always smiling- Mimzy knew by now how to read him. And by golly, she's never seen Al so in sync with another person before.

Mimzy then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a well kept young gentleman, around her height just a tad taller. His hair was ebony and slicked back, he was dressed like a proper gentleman of the times.

"Would you care for a dance?" He asked, his hand extended in hopes the gorgeous blonde flapper would take it.

Mimzy looked at his hand then looked at the man. He wasn't too bad lookin', a few scrapes here and there but nothing she couldn't learn to like. The woman shrugged her arms, placing her hand in his. "Eh, sure. Why not?" She smirked at him, seemingly making his night by accepting his offer. They made their way to the dance floor along with the rest of the crowd.

"Why'd ya stop smiling all of a sudden?" Alastor chimed, noticing how you slowly traded in your sweet glow for furrowed brows and a twisted lip. You were looking at the ground, trying to remember the steps and be careful not to step on his feet. Also, you were still a little concerned about Mimzy, not gonna lie.

"I don't wanna step on your feet." You replied bluntly, almost as if it was automatic. From brain to mouth. No other consideration.

Alastor shook his head, laughing. He lifted your chin up to meet his gaze and said, "I wouldn't let that happen and you know it, just let me lead and you'll be Jake!" He assured you confidently.

You slowly nodded, putting your trust in him to not let yourself mess up.

"And remember darling..." Alastor leaned in closer to you, spinning you around and then pulling your back to his chest. He chirped in your ear, "Smile~"


	7. Today's Forecast: Love and Affection

Alastor whistled as he walked back home from the train station. It was late at night, and he had kissed you goodbye already as your house had come a few stops earlier than his. He insisted on walking you to your doorstep and wait for the next train, which he did. He really went out of his way to court you.

Alastor, as he had his hands clasped behind his back and a song slip from his pursed lips, thought of you. Nothing out of the ordinary, but now his mind was really buzzing. The way you kissed him back at the studio... oh how it made his knees weak, his heart sore and his spine shiver~ Perhaps the longer he courted you, he'd eventually want to... take things further, as you had seemed to wish for. But only time would tell. Right now Alastor had alternative plans to sweep you off your feet, as he already had a heart- one of the lovely little baker from the west side of Louisiana. Well, they used to be a baker. Now they were a corpse 6 feet under, haha! Now all he needed was an adult body's worth of blood, and he'd be ready to woo you some more!

Out of the corner of his eye, Alastor spotted the little flower shop that wasn't too far from his own home. They were open late tonight and it seemed nobody else was around. He stopped in his tracks, turned his head, and grinned widely. He was about to get you two gifts in one trip. And Perhaps a late night snack for himself...

———-

You woke up early the next morning with a mixture of feelings. You felt excited to start your new job as Alastor's assistant, and even giddier knowing you were now also his girl, his lover, his lil doll~ You giggled to yourself, scrunching up your shoulders and clutching the covers like a little schoolgirl and jumping out of bed, rushing off to get ready for the morning.

Though you carried a bit of guilt with you... you had turned in your resignation letter in to Cal last night, and he didn't seem too happy. Not mad, just... let down. Upset even. It was strange because he never showed much attachment to anything, especially not you or any of his employees.

You hummed as you thought about that while you brushed out your hair from your rollers, a bit of a weight coming upon your chest. You let out a sigh as you applied your eyeshadow. It was alright, you told yourself, you could still visit him.

Once your make up was all done, you looked happily in the mirror at your dolled-up self. Hair and make up was a real life saver when all you had were the same 3 dresses to rotate between.

After having breakfast, a rather nice one thanks to Alastor's generosity, you quickly bundled up as it looked like a heavy snow was about to come, and rushed out the door to catch the train to work.

———-

Alastor was readying himself for your arrival, looking in the small mirror on the wall near the door. He had on a closed mouth grin as he straightened out his hair, adjusted his monocle, and tightened his bow tie. He hummed approvingly before hearing a knock at the door, his whole mood and facial expression perking up at the sound.

Alastor swiped the bouquet of lilies tied with a yellow bow lying on his desk and stood at the door, composing himself. He swung it open and enthusiastically sung, "(Y/n), my sweet! Happy to see you on this fine morning~!"

You smiled up at him as he invited you in, you came inside hurriedly as the wind started to pick up. "Happy to see you too, Al~"

Alastor's spirits lifted at hearing you say this. He closed the door behind you and bowed, handing you the bouquet. "For you, my little fawn~"

You touched your lips with your finger tips as a surprised expression graced your beautiful features. "Oh Alastor, these are lovely! Thank you." You swooned, taking the flowers and inhaling their naturally sweet scent.

Alastor chortled and stood back upright. "Not as sweet as your tender kiss, my dear~" He drawled charismatically.

You smirked, looking up at him and pulling him down by the vest- giving him a quick peck on the lips before going to find a vase to put the flowers in.

Alastor blinked a few times, his forever grin now slightly love-stricken as his cheeks flared up. You certainly took him by surprise there, but next time he'd be sure to get back at you.

Alastor cleared his throat before heading over to his chair. Sitting himself down he pulled up his microphone to his lips and turned on the radio.

"Gooooooooooooood morning New Orleans~!!"

You chuckled and rolled your eyes as you poured his coffee. You could've sworn he drew out the 'good' in 'good morning' longer every day. Alastor continued to ramble as you placed his coffee beside him. As he eyed you- he got an idea.

"And we have a new special addition to the crew! I'd like to introduce you all to my new assistant, (y/n)!" He suddenly put the microphone up to you, telling you to say hello.

You were a little nervous at first, but eventually gave a small wave (that nobody but Alastor could really see). "Uh.. hey y'all~!" You said sweetly, making Alastor beam. He pulled the mic back to himself and grinned, closing his eyes.

"Ain't she just a peach? She's just as pretty as her voice sounds, and I'd bet you all money on that! A real doll-face, she is~!" He gave you sly eyes, making you glow and shy away. He chuckled. "Now, back to..!" He went off again, you listened happily and sat down beside him. Though you were ready to get up at his need.

"And looks like the weather today is nothing but clouds with a bit of wind- but not to worry folks, with that and the freezing cold temperature it's bound to bring more snow! However, there's nothing like love in the air to keep you and your sweetheart warm~!" He exclaimed, giving you a smile and a glance before turning back to his mic.

"In other news, the police have started to look for leads on who the killer might be!"

As Alastor continued going on about the killer case, you darkened. You bit your lip and your eyebrows slanted upwards. Clutching the hem of your dress without even noticing how tense you were. Just the mention of that killer was making your blood pressure go through the roof. You looked out the window to see the snow was heavy coming down. Not to mention the wind was making the window shake in its hinges, which worried you even more.

Though, it seemed as soon as that happened, the radio began to glitch. A static noise filling Al's microphone. He only stopped for a second to look at it inquisitively before tapping it and then leaning over to give his broadcaster a good smack with his hand. Regaining his composure, he sat up straight and smoothed out his hair, smiling back into the mic. "Sorry about that folks!" He was about to continue, but the static override his charming voice.

Alastor pulled away from the mic, surprise and frustration filling his face. "What in the name of-?" Just then, the power went out. Causing you to gasp and jump in your seat. The room was suddenly darker and colder.

Alastor's very first instinct was to look over and make sure you were okay. Oh, you poor dear, you were already shivering and frightened. While he admitted to himself it was somewhat adorable in a twisted up way, he decided comforting you was the better route to go down.

"Now now sweetheart, it's alright!" He warmly smiled and scooted closer to you, putting an arm around your shoulder and rubbing his hand up and down your shaking arm. "Stand up with me, won't ya darlin?" He lulled, coaxing you to take your wobbly knees and hoist yourself up along with his help. How cute, you were like a little fawn learning how to walk for the first time~

Alastor began leading you over to the window, keeping one arm on you at all times. With his other arm, he threw back the curtains of the little window near the door. His smile went from a confident grin to a tiny, shocked 'v' shape.

It was absolutely barricaded outside. Apparently, a surprise last minute windstorm decided to hit- taking out all broadcasting connections from the studio to the radio, and the lamp lights to the powerhouse. As well as a double up in snow- which caused most doors down the street to be closed in and it looked like it was gonna stay that way for a while.

Great, it was your first day and this was already happening. Maybe you shouldn't have quit your job at the diner. What if this was karma?

"Goodness gracious, looks like we're snowed in at the moment, doll-face!" He chimed- though his tone was chipper and factual, you could tell he was a tad irked by the fact we wasn't even able to do his job to keep himself occupied. While he showed no signs of it on the outside, you could tell by the look in his eyes. You knew him well enough to know this was bothersome for him. But the optimistic Al you knew always had an alternative comeback for life's inconveniences.

"Guess we should light up the fireplace and grab a blanket? Wait for the storm to pass." You suggested, looking up at him with a trying smile. 

Alastor hummed, seeing as there was nothing else you two could really do about this, he shrugged. "Very well then! I'll get the firewood!" He declared, then pointed you in the direction of the cupboard with the blankets in them. "Underneath the coffee table is where you'll find a blanket or two, my dear." He kissed your forehead before marching off the the back.

You sighed, feeling a little better. Using what little light you had from the window, you peered your way through the dimness of the room and walked towards the cupboard Alastor had pointed to.

Meanwhile in the back room, Alastor was rummaging through his plethora of.... other equipment.

He hummed, tossing a hand-saw over his back and pushing aside the assorted knives he kept in the top drawer. He went down the drawers opening each one to reveal a different murder weapon which were all the last things he needed right now.

The radio host hummed, standing up and scratching his head of fluffy brown hair.

Suddenly it hit him. He smacked his forehead and smiled, embarrassed by his foolishness.

"Haha, how could I forget?" He laughed to himself, shuffling over to the metal cupboard beside his tall shelf of drawers. He opened it up to reveal a stack of already chopped wood and a box of matches. He always kept it here in case of predicaments such as this one. Though, typically he imagined it'd be him snuggling up to a dead body instead of you. And he was quite happy with the ladder.

Snatching up the wood and the lighters, he whistled his way out back into the his office. As Alastor past the doorway that lead into the room, his eyes landed on the pretty sight of you, sitting on the floor with a blanket draped over your dainty shoulders and a spare one balled up in your lap for him.

"Comfortable there, little darlin'~?" He drawled, strutting over to you and kneeling over to place each log in the concrete den.

You smiled at him. "Yeah, but the fire would make it even better." You shrugged, holding the blanket closer to your chest.

Alastor gave you a grin, and without even needing to look, swiped the match and got it lit on the first try. He threw it onto the top log, which quickly caught the flames of the little stick, and soon enough the whole thing was burning brightly.

"Better now?"

You nodded, giggling at his silly little flex. You held out a blanket for him, which he took and let it hang loosely over his arms as he took a seat beside you. Alastor didn't necessarily get cold easily.

You however were freezing, and let out a little groan of content when a glorious wave of heat hit your face and freezing cold hands. Not to mention the less depressing light it gave the room.

Alastor didn't stop looking at you through lidded eyes, however. He let a sigh escape his smiling lips, taken by the serene and quiet beauty you were presenting. The light reflected onto your face perfectly, lighting it all up and giving him a better look at you. Good golly, you really were something else. If you were any other joe, you'd be as good as Alastor's lunch right about now.

But you weren't, you were (y/n). Sweet, kind-hearted, generous, gorgeous (y/n). Alastor never really had a taste for sweets, but you however, were the exception~

He then noticed you tensed up all of a sudden. Your hands clutched the blanket tighter and you inverted into your shoulders. You started over thinking again. Oh dear, that simply wouldn't do. It was time to turn that frown upside down, getting you to smile became his number one priority.

Alastor cleared his throat, placing one hand on the floor behind you so he could turn his torso and lean in towards you. "Something the matter, my little doe?"

You sighed, closing your eyes. "I just..." realizing it was silly to worry about the same thing over and over again, you shook your head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Alastor chuckled. "Nonsense, you're as tense as a shop owner during the holidays! Come now, tell me what's troubling you, my dear." He took his hand and gently turned your gaze to his by your chin. His heart fluttered at seeing your (e/c) eyes vibrant from the fire light.

The crackling noise from the fire filled the silence.

"It's silly." You pouted.

Why must you do this to his heart? Pouting all cutely like that? Once this conversation was over and done with he'd turn that pout of yours into a pant.

He shook his head, laughing. Alastor wasn't only charismatic and hilarious, he was also quite observant. And you've been going on a panic every time that killer was mentioned. "Is this about that murderer again?"

You looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Maybeeee..." you groaned and puffed out your cheeks.

Alastor lovingly smiled at you, his words directing your gaze back to his. "Dear, as long as I'm around, nothing will ever hurt you."

You blinked. "How can you be so sure?"

Well, that answer was simple. Because he was a merciless killer that would happily skin alive anyone that dare even look at you the wrong way. Also, since he himself, was the killer, knew where he was at all times. Of course. And with you being the very object of his love and affection, Alastor had no malicious intent with you. But obviously he couldn't explain all that to you. So a short, cryptic answer would have to do.

"I'd kill if it meant your safety, my darling."

You gasped, a little shocked by his answer. "Oh Al, you don't have to do anything like that for me-"

Alastor shushed you, putting a finger to your lips. "Any buck worth their salt knows you go through desperate measures to protect your doe~"

You giggled as he bopped your nose. Feeling a little swooned by his words, you wanted to cuddle up closer to him. But knowing the past few days you've been over stepping his boundaries a little, decided not to.

You were about to speak. Looking up at Alastor through your lashes and smiling sweetly made him loose all his restraint, however.

"Al- MMMHM!" Your eyes shot open and you stumbled back a little when Alastor had dove forward to push his lips onto yours. One hand gripped your wrist and the other cupped your cheek, his body towered over yours in seconds, making you feel small and delicate. And in all honesty, it was a nice feeling.

You lifted your arms to wrap them around his neck, your bodies pressing together and warming each other up much more sufficiently than the blankets did. Alastor's hands griped your waist like a vice as he leaned over you more, causing you to almost fall backwards.

Normally, Al wouldn't dream of kissing a gal so passionately. He was much too focused on other things like work, family, and other... activities. It also just generally never interested him until now. Perhaps you were a special case, or you were simply the push he needed to bring out that side of him. Whatever it was, it felt wonderful. He was certain if he hadn't known you before courting, it would've taken himself a lot longer to work up the desire for such bold acts of affection.

But since it was you, this felt right. You were his special little fawn. And he had no intention of letting you go.


	8. So Many Questions, So Little Answers

That night you poured yourself a cup of hot water and plopped in some chamomile tea. Carefully grabbing the top edge of the cup with your fingers so you didn't burn yourself and steadying your pace and posture so that you didn't spill, made your way over to the couch in your living room. You set your cup on the small table once you sat yourself down.

Inhaling deeply, you let out a sigh and looked lovingly at your hands, remembering how Alastors' felt holding them and wrapping around you protectively. You clasped your arms, wishing it was him and smiling cutely. You giggled from the sheer joy of just thinking about him and how he always seemed to treat you like a lady. Alastor was quite the catch and always has been, so you often wondered what he saw in you.

A content hum escaped you, and just as you leaned over and raised your cup to your lips, ready to take a sip of your tea, there was a knock at the door.

You turned your head in shock, wondering for a moment before setting your cup down gently. Who could that be at this late hour? A little part of you hoped it was your Alastor, come to maybe pick up something he forgot just so you could see him for a little while longer. But deep down in your gut, you didn't think that was the case.

You wondered if you should even open it. Not with a murderer still out there. But after apparently waiting too long for the person on the other sides' liking, the knocking became slightly more aggressive- making you jump.

"Hello? Ma'am or sir I'm gonna need you to open up. Its the police."

You got up, a little shaky and weak as you made your way to the door. Anxiety and fear filling you to the brim as you reached out to turn the door knob. But you then stopped.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" You called back, feeling silly for even responding to a potential killer.

You could hear the exasperated sigh from the other side of the door as if he'd gotten that for the 5th time that night. You heard a sliding noise from beside your feet, looking and kneeling down to see what it was- there was a little piece of fabric that was a badge. A cop's badge.

You let out a silent "oh" before quickly swiping the badge, unlocking your door and swinging it open. You were met with a white man about average height, just a little shorter than you. He had some aged wrinkles but he wasn't a grandfather. He wore a police uniform and stood in a very relaxed manner with both thumbs hooked on his belt buckle. He stuck out one hand when you offered him back his badge.

Behind him was a man who was a bit taller and more chiseled, his face fresher and younger than his counterpart. He wore a long beige trench coat and had a head of curly strawberry blond hair. His hands were shoved in both his pockets.

"Good evening ma'am, I'm Bill Harley, and this here is detective Steve Tinselly." The cop said, prompting you to shake both their hands.

The detective suddenly got a bright smile on his face when he went to greet you. He seemed like an excited puppy on Christmas morning. "''Ello there miss! Pleasure to meet you!" He had a very strong cockney accent, like he was from East London. It made the cops normal American accent sound rather boring to listen to in comparison.

The shorter man cleared his throat, looking to you. "May we step inside and ask a few questions?"

You really didn't want to, but it seemed you had no choice. "Um..." you tried not to hesitate and make yourself look suspicious. "Yes, of corse!"

Damn it, that sounded way too eager. They're gonna think you're some kinda looney!

The cop and detective brushed by you and entered your house. Not even taking a moment to look around before turning back to your confused self. You closed the door behind you slowly.

The cop took out a notepad, as did the detective, and they both started to jot something down.

The cop spoke up. "Ma'am, are you in any way acquainted with Mr. Alastor, Louisiana's Radio Host Alastor?" 

You froze and your breath hitched. Why would they be asking you about him? "Y-yes.... he's been courting me as of recent. Why?"

The cop hummed in a way that sounded like he almost pitied you. The detective then looked up at you, trying to stay chipper to break the news easier. "He's become a suspect for the murders that've been happening here. We need to ask you some questions about him."

Good thing you weren't holding anything breakable, because if you were, it would've shattered into a million pieces.

——————————  
Alastor hummed a gentle tune as he wrapped an apron around his waist, preparing his cutting station at the kitchen counter. He opened up a drawer beside him, scanning his finger over the utensils before reaching a carving knife, stopping there and gingerly picking it up by the wooden handle. He continued with his melody as he slid a severed arm, fresh and covered in the owners blood, over a wooden cutting board.

Still humming, Alastor smiled down at his soon to be delicious dinner. He readied his knife with his finger on top of it, hovering it over where the appendage has been sliced off, and cut down swiftly. His grin never leaving his face. A bit of blood had squirted onto Alastor's apron, but he didn't mind. He could always wash it off... or buy a new one. He continued to cut, treating the arm as if it were an everyday carrot. Not seemingly bothered by the gore or blood at all.

He turned his head to view the lifeless body behind him, chuckling to himself as he thought of what he should do with the rest. He couldn't eat that all tonight, it would've been far too much. He supposed he could save and store it- I mean, her, in little packages in his fridge. But now that he had you more prominently in his life, Alastor would have to be extra careful to not rouse any suspicion.

He turned back to his cutting board as his mind now drifted off to thinking of you. His hum replaced with a love-sickened sigh as he had now glazed eyes staring down at the minced arm ready to be thrown into the pot of boiling water on the stove.

Alastor wondered what you were up to at the moment. He hoped it was something pleasant. Something that was putting yourself at ease. How he only wished he could be there to be at ease with you, curling up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist as you both rested on his couch.

Alastor shuddered at the sheer thought of your gentle touch, your soft skin, your scent.... it was all so intoxicating to him. He wanted more of you. He wanted to be around you almost all the time.

As he payed less attention to what he was doing, Alastor felt a sharp, blistering pain in his left thumb. He hissed, quickly snapping out of his thoughts and looking down to see blood dripping from where he had accidentally cut himself.

Sighing, he lifted his thumb to his lips and pressed onto them, sucking his wound as he patted his pockets for a bandage of some sort. Anything would do, really.

As he kept his lips on his cut, making his saliva aid the wound, he began to think.... what might your blood taste like? In his experience with tasting all different kinds of people, Alastor noticed most have slight differences in their blood, varying from person to person. Some were a bit more saturated in flavour than others, some were better used as a sauce and some for marinating. But Alastor didn't want to taste your blood the way he tasted most others... oh no no no. He wanted to kiss you so roughly and so mercilessly that he teared through your skin- not so much as to seriously injure you, but just enough to draw a bit of that dark red liquid... having it dribble down from your coloured lips and create a line down your beautiful neck made him loose all sense of what he was even doing in the first place. His smile widening if it was even possible at this point.

Alastor felt himself go into yet another daze- the thought of biting down on your bottom lip as you whined softly and whimpered cutely from the pain made his head spin. It was enough to make him question if this was from daydreaming or if he was loosing too much blood and at this point, he honestly couldn't tell. And he honestly didn't care either.

Just imagining your adorable body squirm and... how cute you would look with your wrists bound by his hands, your chest heaving and your cheeks all flushed from the activity as he chomped down on your soft shoulder till it was dark purple. Kissing the wound better to make you bat those pretty little eyes of yours and forgive him made Alastor want to drop everything he was doing and rush right over to your house so he could fulfil his fantasies.

But he had to pace himself. For Alastor was a gentleman, and prided himself on that.

Good golly, you were really giving his mind the run around. He was so excited to see you tomorrow, seeing your bright smile greet him first thing in the morning was the highlight of his day. Alastor sighed contently at the thought of you and him in his radio station, all alone together all day, as it would be for quite some time now~ Dare he say it even made him feel a little giddy. Chuffed to bits. He chuckled at the contrast of this situation between his schoolboy feelings for you and the organs he was about to season.

—————

"So how long have you known Alastor for?"

You sat facing the two policemen that you invited in to your living room, offering them both a spot on the couch and making Detective Steve some tea.

"About two years." You answered, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"And when did you start to advance to your romantic relationship?"

"2 days ago."

The cop looked at you, humming and writing something down. "I can see you're shaking, ma'am." He commented, which only made you feel worse.

You felt your cheeks flare up as you fumbled with your hands in your lap. "I-I'm sorry I'm just... really shocked and scared right now." You squeaked truthfully, giving them both big eyes that screamed for them to have mercy on Alastor. You couldn't believe this was happening. You didn't want to believe this was happening. You've known him for almost three years, Alastor would never do something like this!

...  
Would he?

Steve, after taking a sip of his tea, gave you a sympathetic smile. It was then you noticed his adorable little freckles that seemed to brighten his face up even more. "That's quite alright, miss! I understand. I know if a close mate of mine was being suspected for murder, I'd be shaken up too." He tried to empathize with you, leaning forward.

You didn't say anything, but you returned his gentle gaze and smiled. Appreciating his attempts to comfort you. You didn't know there were detectives this kind and gentle out there.

Setting his cup down on the table, he decided to speak up again. Wanting to at least get some kind of response to make sure you were okay. "Lovely tea, by the way! Haven't had it this good since I lived back in England!"

You giggled, saying it was no problem. "Lots of people here don't know that you're supposed to let the hot water sit for a minute or two and then you put the tea bag in, or else it burns the leaves." You said in a fake-whisper, pretending like it was some big secret and winking at him. Earning both a chuckle and a small blush from the detective.

Just then, Bill cleared his throat in a passive-aggressive manner, giving you both glares. "This is an investigation, not brunch, Detective Tinselly." He turned to his colleague, giving him a look that told him he should know better.

But the strawberry blond man pleaded with him. "But sir, she's all frightened! I thought I'd at least try to make her feel more comfortable." He said, looking back at you with a warm expression, making you feel a little better.

The cop let out what was a mix of a sigh and a groan, clearly he was exasperated.

You put a hand up, reassuring the officer. "It's okay, sir. I'm ready to answer more questions."

After a few hours of answering questions, truthfully you had no idea of anything they were asking you, you had politely shown them both to the door. They stood outside as you bid them farewell.

"Thank you for your time, ma'am. We'll be sure to get back to you in case we have any further leads or questions." Bill said, fumbling with his notepad and shoving it back into his pocket. He tipped his police cap to you and began to head off. You waved.

Steve was about to trail behind, but not before turning to you with a genuine grin. "It was nice meeting you, Miss (y/n)!"

You put a hand to your heart. "It was nice meeting you too, Steve~" You said, perhaps a bit more sweetly than you intended. You saw his cheeks flush a brighter pink than before.

The tall, lanky detective cleared his throat. "Em... I-if you're worried about your sweetheart bein' a serial killer a-and all, jus' remember that there's plet'y of fish in the sea! Lot of blokes would kill to be with someone like you." He looked down at you with lidded eyes, attempted to flirt, but when he saw your face drop he realized what he had said and sputtered. "S-sorry! That wasn't the best choice of words.."

You giggled and waved your hand at the honest mistake. "It's okay." You tilted your head, thanking him for the words of encouragement and sending him on his way. He turned to leave and stumbled a bit coming down from your porch, tripping but catching himself before he could hit the ground as his arms flailed around.

Steve turned his head to you, smiling and chuckling sheepishly before dashing off back to the police car, getting in quickly. You watched as Officer Bill drove them both away.

You closed the door and sighed, pressing your back to it and putting your face in your hands. You had a lot to think about tonight, and a lot to talk about with Al tomorrow...


	9. Hunting For the Holidays

On your way to work the next day, you felt sick. Not like you were going to throw up, but your stomach just did not want to accept entry to any food right now. You had too much on your mind, and that was causing you anxiety, and your anxiety caused you to not feel like eating. Which really blew.

You thought everything was going to be fine now. You thought things would be all peachy keen since you and Al got together! But no, life just had to flip you over and give you another thing to worry about. It was always something. Why was it always something?

You were so lost in thought you hardly even heard or noticed Alastor's bright presence seconds after you knocked on the door to his studio.

"Good morning darling~!" He chimed as you brushed past him, your gut still churning.

Alastor's smile flattened and his posture slumped as he watched you barely even acknowledge him. Initially he had planned to engulf you in a tight embrace and smooch the living daylights out of you before you could say good morning back to him. Looking at you and tilting his head, he asked, "Is something the matter, little doe?"

He heard you sigh, still keeping your back towards him and hanging your bag up.

"No, no.. everything's fine..." you mumbled, starting on his coffee.

Alastor didn't like this. He didn't like seeing you upset. Or whatever you were feeling right now. All he could tell was that you weren't smiling, nor seemingly joyful to see him, so something was wrong.

"Are you entirely certain about that?" He was honestly getting a little worried for you.

All he got from you was a weak groan, you really didn't seem to want to talk about it. Which worried him even more.

Alastor supposed there wasn't much he could do if you weren't going to talk. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't try to comfort you. Slowly walking up behind you, his footsteps patting against the hard wood floor one by one, you did nothing but listen. You didn't turn to look at him. An anxiety ridden thought entered your head where instead of curling his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your head, he pulled out a knife while your back was turned. You jolted at his contact.

Alastor felt this and almost nearly frowned. What's gotten into you today? Oh, you poor dear. Perhaps he should come over and stay the night again.

"Darling..." he trailed, you've never heard his voice so mumbly and quiet before. Deciding it was no use to just stand around, he gently kissed your cheek.

You felt his thumbs brush up and down your waist as he cooed in your ear. "Please darling, won't you tell me what's wrong~?"

You bit your lip. "I..."

A buzzer went off, signalling that it was time for Alastor to go on air soon.

His head perked up like a deer caught in the middle of the road and turned to his recording equipment. He told you that you both would talk later, and quickly pecked your lips before stepping over and taking a seat at his station, he checked the time and counted down the seconds.

"3... 2... 1...." click. "Gooooooood Morning New Orleans!"

This was going to be a long work day.   
————————  
Meanwhile, Detective Tinselly was working away at his station, paper on desk and pen in hand as he wrote frantically down all the evidence, leads, suspects, and connecting dots as his colleague Bill was interrogating another suspect in the cold room.

Steve's office was given a warmly lit glow from the candle he had lighted. He wasn't a huge fan of the blinding glow of a lightbulb.

The more Steve wrote, his mind began to scramble. Sitting back to clear his head and rubbing his hands down his face, he groaned. He felt like he was getting almost nowhere with this case.

After letting out a sigh and his hands flop into his lap, it was then his eyes trailed over to a picture on his desk he had gathered for evidence. It was of a train track, and looked awfully normal and nothing special. However, upon giving it a closer look, Tinselly slowly leaned forward once he noticed something he hadn't before.

His hands began to roam around in his drawers to find a magnifying glass, his head turning from side to side as he looked for one perhaps on the floor. Once he found one he fumbled with it a bit before holding up the small photograph to his eye behind the glass. Looking closely and inspecting what he had a hunch was important, his squint turned into widened eyes and an open mouth. He gasped and scrambled out of his desk, rushing off to tell Bill what he found.

——————-

"Hunting?"

Alastor swung his bag over his shoulder and grinned at you. "Indeed!"

You tilted your head, following him outside like a little duckling, jumping and looking behind you when you felt the studio door close behind you. You slowly looked back at Alastor as you said, "You think... hunting, is gonna help take my mind off things?"

Alastor chuckled, quickly pulling you closely to him. "Once you see how swell I am at handling a gun, you'll feel safer than a baby wrapped in its mother's arms!"

You pressed your lips together and looked at the ground as you two walked to the train station. Seriously doubting his statement.

You two had arrived just in time as the train pulled up the minute you two walked up to the stop. Alastor offered for you to go in first, supporting you by holding your hand as you went up the steps and he came inside behind you, paying for both your tickets and giving the conductor a charismatic smile.

The conductor tipped his cap and pulled the corner of his lip up before turning to look back outside to see if there were any oncoming passengers.

Alastor put down his bag and sat beside you, guarding your person from the isle as the train closed it's doors, whistled, and started to move.

He noticed you staring out the window, your face still clearly had 'anxious thoughts' written all over it.

Alastor put on the softest smile he could muster for you, leaned over and tilted your chin towards him so you could meet his gaze. He internally joyed when he saw you soften and relax a little, smiling back at him. Alastor normally didn't like to do this in public, but seeing how upset you were he thought a small peck on your lips was warranted.

You tasted sweet as always~

"Are you certain you don't want to tell me what's troubling you?"

You sighed, letting your shoulders drop and looking at your feet. Guess there was no getting out of it, he'd just keep asking you. That was your Al, forever persistent.

"The cops came to my house last night." You muttered.

Alastor's eyes widened at this. A brief moment of panic jolted through him.

"They wanted to ask me about the murders that've been going on here."

Alastor felt his heart begin to thump loudly in his chest. "Oh? And what did they want?" He kept his composure.

You inhaled deeply, biting your lip and looking up at him with a nervous eye squint. "They think you're a suspect." You whispered, fear and anxiousness filling your tone of voice.

Alastor felt himself nearly collapse. He now understood how you felt whenever you had one of your anxiety attacks.

"Th-They do now, do they?"

You blinked. That was weird, you've never heard Alastor stutter before. However you supposed you understood his concern. You gently put a hand on his arm. "Al, I know it can be scary to be accused of something so horrible..."

He looked at the ground, struggling to keep his smile.

"But I know deep down that you'd never do something like that... I've just been a little worried for you is all."

Alastor chuckled. Trying to take the attention off himself. "A little worried? Darling, you hardly even spoke this morning!"

You giggled, supposing that was true. "Okay okay." You rolled your eyes. Alastor booped your nose, regaining his gumption.

"I'll take you to my favourite place to scout for deer! They're not out and about as much this time 'a year, but we're bound to find a few oddballs frolicking about!"

You hummed, appreciating Alastor's attempts to cheer you up. But you honestly didn't think seeing your boyfriend, who was suspected of murder, handling a deadly weapon would make things any better. However, you didn't have the heart to tell him. He seemed genuine in his efforts, and just as shaken up as you were by the notion he'd be accused of murder. So you let out a small "thanks" before taking his hand and intertwining your fingers, knowing how much he liked to hold hands.

Alastor felt what was left of his heart warm as he kissed the back of your hand, not breaking eye contact with you. You felt your heart flutter at the warming look in his eyes, filled with nothing but love and adoration.

You giggled, letting your interlocked hands flop onto his lap and rested your head on his shoulder.

Initially Alastor had planned to confess his love for you in a murderous spree, killing anyone for you that you wanted. Enemies, ex-lovers, jerks... easing you slowly into the idea of loving a serial killer.... but now he knew he couldn't tell you who he was. Seeing the sheer terror in your eyes made Alastor realize that if he revealed himself, you'd surely leave him. And he'd be forever heartbroken.

He had to keep this a secret from you.

Soon enough the train came to a halt, prompting Alastor to look outside the window and brighten, lifting both your hands up. "This is our stop!" He stood up, and you followed suit as he made his way down the isle and off the train, thanking the conductor on the way out.

The conductor gave you both a wave before driving off again. You both waved back to him, as was the polite thing to do.

"Come along little darling! We've got the rest of the day ahead of us!" Alastor said extending his arm dramatically and using the other to pull you to his side as he strode along the forest-lined trail with you.

You walked with your eyes wandering and your hands fidgeting with each other. You felt a little uneasy at first- being alone in the woods with Alastor. But you internally scolded yourself for thinking that- this was your Alastor. He'd never hurt a hair on your head and he made sure to remind you of that. Your thinking came to a cease when you two stopped in front of what looked like a cleared out spot in the forest, it wasn't totally barren, but there was enough room for the two of you to leisure in during your... em.. hunt. Alastor let go of you so he could set down his bag and let you step forward to take in the view. You inhaled deeply to take in the scent of fresh pine, it really was a different kind of beautiful out here than it was in the city with all the tree's calming greens and the moss's vibrance along the forest floor and bark.

"Before we start, why don't I show you how to handle one of these?" You heard him say from behind you. You quickly turned around to see he was holding a musket out in his hands for you to take. Your heart jumped a little at the sight, but you cracked a smile and slowly took the weapon out from his hands. It was a lot lighter than it looked.

You didn't notice him walk closer to you as you inspected the mechanics of the gun, eyeing certain parts but being sure to keep what was clearly the end pointed away from you.

You felt a lean but sturdy pair of arms wrap around you from behind, positioning your hands on the contraption properly. You felt yourself tense up as his strong chest pressed against your back. Your face felt warmer.

"Alright, doll face! Now, what you wanna do is..."

You couldn't focus on anything further Alastor was saying to you. All you could pay attention to was the way his arms wrapped around yours, keeping you steady and practically using you as a rag doll to show you the works of how to aim and shoot. You felt very enclosed, but you liked it. His chest against your back made you feel safe.

"Got all that?"

He snapped you out of your daze, causing you to blink and look up at him with a sheepish grin.

"Uh..." you groaned, looking back down at your hands on the musket that were no longer captured by his long, crafty ones.

You heard him chuckle, feeling the rumble of his chest against your back made you gasp.

"Something distracting you, my dear?" He asked, oblivious to how weak he was making you.

You were about to respond, but got interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping.

You both quickly whipped your heads in the direction of the noise, Alastor swiping the gun from your hands, he raised it to his chest, aiming it at the seemingly empty woods and squaring his shoulders.

You had to admit, it was quite an alluring sight. He was quite an alluring sight.

Alastor leaned over to you and said as quietly as he possibly could, "Perfect opportunity for me to show you how it's done!" He, of course, still had to speak as boisterously as ever, even when whispering.

You looked back between him and the forest, a little nervous about what might come out of there. It could be anything! A bear. Another vicious animal you haven't even heard of. A person.. The Killer Himse-!

BANG

You were pulled from your thoughts when you looked and saw a large male deer had fallen on its side. It was dead to the ground in mere seconds with just one shot from Alastor. It's antlers were large and sprawling out as if they were trying to escape the deer itself. You could see blood start to pool at its body. Your face fell, feeling sorry for the poor thing. You looked back at your lover to see him smile proudly and throw his head back in a laugh. "See that, sweetheart? Got him in one blow~!" He boasted, putting his gun in one hand and holding it vertically so he could use his other arm to pull you closely to his side.

You gulped, looking back at the deer. Something... didn't feel right about this. Was Alastor skilled with a gun and could easily defend you with it? Yes, good, great. But that deer... that poor buck. You sincerely hoped this wasn't a regular thing Alastor did for fun.

"Well to be fair, I suppose it's because I have so much practice! Hmmm~" He humbled himself.

You sighed, well that certainly didn't make things better.

Alastor looked down at you to see your less than pleased face. His smile became weaker and he started to feel helpless in his attempts to comfort you.

You looked up at him. "So... you do this for sport?"

Alastor chuckled, holding you tighter and extending his armed hand away from the two of you. "I do it for the show my dear!

You blinked. Just what did he mean by that? "...show?"

He laughed again. "HAHA! Exactly~!"

You furrowed your eyebrows, but shook off your discomfort and cleared your throat, catching his gaze and mustering a sweet smile. "I think I'm ready to head home now."

Alastor beamed at this. "Wonderful! I'll take you and the buck back to my place and we can relax there for a while. I'll even make you my mother's infamous Jambalaya!" He rambled as he walked off to the deer.

At his mention of Jambalaya, your stomach rumbled. You didn't realizing how hungry you were until now. But that's because earlier you were too anxious to eat anything.

Meanwhile Alastor pulled out a pair of gloves, grabbing the large deer by one antler and put his other hand underneath it's belly.

Your eyes widened and you leaned forward, putting an arm out. "Al, be careful! Aren't deer really heavy??"

You heard him grunt, and in one movement of his body bucking up he was able to mount the creature across his shoulders like it was no problem. "What was that, sweetheart?!" He smiled at you from the distance.

You stood there, amazed by what this seemingly average sized man could do. You knew your Al was a sturdy build, a bit lean, but had good arms for labour work if he decided to. But you never expected this from him... and in all honesty... it made you want him to just pick you up and dip you in a kiss until you couldn't hardly breath anymore. As he walked up closer to you he saw your flushed face and arched an eyebrow, chuckling.

"What's got you all heated under the collar??"

You practically jumped, looking up at him and stammering. "Uh... n-nothing. Let's go home. I mean- back to your place! It's.. we don't share a house." You muttered, earning a hearty laugh from the radio host as you both made your way back to the train station.

———————-

"It's.... a train track." Bill arched an eyebrow, looking at the seemingly plain and empty photo.

Steven pointed at the corner frantically, looking at his colleague. "No, no sir it's there! Look harder."

Bill sighed, taking the photo from the jittery detective and holding it up to his squinting eyes, taking a moment to examine.... and then he saw it.

"My god..."

Steven breathily grinned. "See?! That's the tip of a shoe, right there! This was taken the night of the 10th murder! So it must've been either the killer or the victim!"

Bill scratched his beard, humming. "Yes.. but who took the photo?"

Steve scratched his head of curly strawberry blond hair. "It was an accidental shot taken by an old astronomer. They knocked their telescope the wrong way after they taped the camera to it. They're a bit of a looney that way so we might have to be careful when questioning them."

Bill nodded, handing the picture back to Steve. "Son, I want ya to find that man and thank him for turning in the picture. Then I want ya to ask him to describe exactly what he saw."

Steve nodded excitedly before nearly rushing off, until he felt Bill's callused hand clasp his shoulder. "And if he starts rambling nonsense, don't write it down." He aimed his finger at him, making sure his point was clear.

Steve nodded in understanding. "I-I won't sir, I promise!"

And with that, Steve hurried off, his long coat flowing behind him as Bill leaned his hand in the desk, sighing and shaking his head. For someone of a higher ranking, Steve acted an awful lot like a rookie than a defective. But he supposed impressions weren't everything.

———————

Back at Alastor's place, he had offered you a seat at the counter as he prepared the stew. You watched as he chopped up a few celery sticks before chiming in. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Alastor simply smiled, not turning to look at you and staying intently focused on his meal prepping. "Not at all, my dear! I'm happy to do the work for now, but thank you for offering!"

You hummed contently, taking in the scene before you. This kind of reminded you of a few days ago the morning he had asked you to be his assistant. His apron was wrapped over his suit, he had his sleeves rolled up- showing off his arms, and he hummed a happy tune as he worked away in the kitchen.

You put your cheek in your hand, smiling, enjoying watching him do his thing until he suddenly stopped, put down the knife, dusted off his hands, and turned to face you with a playful grin. You perked up, a confused expression painting your face.

"Al, wha-"

"Shhhhh..." he put a finger to your lips and then brushed both your eyelids with two fingers. "Close your eyes, darling. I can't have you knowing what the secret ingredient is~!"

You giggled, complying to his wishes as you listened to him rummage away in the cupboards. "Is it love~?" You joked, getting a chuckle from Alastor in response.

After a few minutes, boredom quickly took over you, so you tried cracking an eye open to see what was going on. Surely he had put in the secret ingredient-whatever that was- by now, right? However, it was just then, you saw Alastor give you a smirk and a side glance from over his shoulder- as if he could sense when you'd try sneaking a glance at his work.

He waved a finger in the air in a back and fourth motion. "Noooo peaking~"

You rolled your one open eye, giggled, and closed it. And after what felt like an eternity of chopping, stirring, rummaging, clanking, the sound of what could've been a spice shaker perhaps, and a bowl being slid in front of you, you heard Alastor exclaim excitedly, "Alright, open your eyes~!"

You slowly fluttered your lashes, revelling your vision to a proudly smiling Alastor facing you with his hands behind his back. You quickly looked down to see what looked, and smelt, like the most delicious bowl of Jambalaya you've ever seen in your life. Your eyes widened. It had just about everything! Celery, peppers, onions, chicken, and a few additives that were probably special to his mother's recipe. Not to mention the secret ingredient- which you had no idea what it was.

"Wow..." you breathed out, which only made Alastor's grin widen and his chest puff out with pride. "This looks wonderful..." you said as you picked up the wooden spoon beside you. Alastor turned to grab himself a bowl as you blew on the serving you scooped up, taking a sip from it.

You made a surprised noise of contentment that slowly turned into a hum. It was the best Jambalaya you've ever had.

"So, whaddaya think??" Alastor asked, pulling up a chair across from you.

You looked at him with wide, happy eyes and swallowed. "It's delicious!"

Alastor chuckled, lidding his eyes and leaning on the table with one elbow and extending his other arm. "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart!!"

You giggled. "You know, I should cook for you sometime. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me~" You said, putting a hand to your chest before continuing to delicately sip the stew. 

Alastor hummed, thinking about your offer. It did sound awfully nice. You cooking for him. Oh, what an adorable sight that would be~! Darling you in an apron, your delicate hands working away in the kitchen just for him. You ringing the bell as your sweet voice would ring over it chiming- "Honey~! Dinner's ready~!!" JUST like how a little wife would~

Ahhh, the very thought made his twisted up heart melt.

Alastor chuckled, fixing his monocle. "I just might take you up on that offer, dear~"

You smiled up at him, patting the corner of your lips with a napkin. "So, do you think you'll ever tell me the secret ingredient?"

Alastor let out a laugh, prompting you to think he was about come out with a witty comeback or quip.

"HAHA! No."


	10. How 'Bout a Dance?

About a month had passed since you and Alastor started courting, since you met Mimzy, quit the diner, and since... since you found out that Al was being suspected of murder. However, that didn't stop you from being determined to make this a good Christmas with him. You two had decided to plan to spend the holidays together, seeing as his mother was no longer around and your parents had moved far up north. Also, it would be a nice first Christmas together as a couple. Admittedly, you hadn't been able to really get into the holiday spirit lately with all the fuss and things on your plate lately. So you were out in town doing a bit of last minute Christmas shopping the week before to find something to get for Al, not that he knew about it. You wanted to get him something useful, something he'd like that reminded you of him. But you supposed it had to be a modest gift, considering you didn't have much on you.

As you strolled through the busy city and had craned your head to peer into passing windows, nothing seeming to catch your eye. The longer you scouted, your face slowly turned from an optimistic smile to a disappointed pout. You sighed, letting your shoulders drop and looking down at the cobblestone sidewalk. Alastor never did ask for much- though you knew it was the thought that counted.

"Miss (Y/n)?" You heard a familiar voice call, prompting you to perk up and turn your head.

"Oh!" You brightened, a smile coming to your face once more as you saw who was waving to you. "Good day, Detective." You waved back, approaching the tall strawberry blond.

He blushed shyly behind his freckles, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, y-you can call me Steve."

You giggled at how cute he was. "Alright, well then Steve. How's the investigation going?"

Steve let his hand levitate by his side as he pointed a finger in the air. "Quite well, Miss! We have a few new witnesses, and they've all been mi'ghy helpful~!"

"Oh, and who are the witnesses?"

"An old bloke named Sir Brightmen. Self-proclaimed Astronomer it seems. He's a bit of a loose screw but it's not like he's lots his noggin. And a lovely young lady just across from your house, actually! Em... that's about it."

You blinked as your eyebrows shot up. You did a double-take in your head after hearing what he had said. "Excuse me, my house?"

Steve nodded. "Oh, yes, Miss! She's had a word on mysterious sightings- but I can't tell you much. So sorry, it's very classified." He apologized.

You shook your head, trying to brush it off. Maybe she was just seeing things- or mistook you and Al coming home late at night for something more sinister. Speaking of him. "No no, it's fine. Um..." you looked up at Steve. "Is Alastor still...?"

Upon realizing what you were implying as you trailed off, Steve looked to the ground, a guilty expression painted him and a little hum escaped his lips. "I'm afraid so."

"Oh..." You let your gaze fall.

Steve saw this and panicked, quickly thinking of a way to cheer you up. "Aw, chin up, Miss!" You heard Steve chirp, causing you to tilt your head up. You saw him giving you an encouraging smile.

"If it helps, I'll do everythin' within my power to clear his name for you~!"

You were taken aback, touched by his gesture. "Really?"

Steve nodded. He wanted to give you a little light of hope seeing how distraught you were. "Indeed, Miss! Ah, I'm afraid I have to move along now. But em..." he began to fumble around in his coat pockets, giving you a nervous smile. "H-here's my card in case you need anything else." He pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to you. It was small, rectangular, and white, with his agency's name and number on it.

You stared at it before gingerly taking it from his two slightly shaky fingers. "Thank you. I'll be sure to call you then." You smiled up at him softly.

Steve returned your expression, tilting his head and a content hum escaping his lips. Suddenly he remembered exactly what he was out in town for and his eyes widened as his shoulders tensed.

"I-I'm afraid I must get going!" He exclaimed, rushing past you. You whipped your head around to the direction he booked it in. "I'll see you!!!!" He called as he ran and waved goodbye to you.

You waved back, feeling a bit frazzled from the quick goodbye and letting out a small chuckle before looking down at the card. Flipping it over in your hand before placing it in your pocket. You then looked around and huffed- supposing there was no point in sticking around here. You considered maybe going home? Or perhaps focusing on getting someone else's gift for now? Not that you had money to throw away for everyone you knew. But still. Going somewhere to clear your head would be nice...

After one last quick scan of the store, your eyes landed on something you hadn't seen before.

———————-

The sound of a record player's song filled Alastor's living room. He happily hummed along to the jazz-bar tune, tapping his foot and bobbing his head as he sat in his living room chair. A pipe hung loosely from his lips- he slowly reached up to part the two and blow out a puff of smoke. A smirk curling onto his lips. Alastor was relatively healthy, but allowed himself to smoke every now and again.

He looked down, tapping the excess ash off of the pipe and putting it back between his lips. Still humming along to the soft music.

Alastor was pondering on how to avert the police's attention away from him. After you had told him that useful bit of information, he was honestly shocked those foolish cops even got this far. This should be a fun little game, he figured. Or at least, he hoped. Alastor was a cocky, confident man, no doubt about it. But he couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't filled with the slightest bit of fear once he heard he's become a suspect.

Maybe he should hold off the killing for a while? Hah! Absolutely not. He'd be out of a meal. There had to be something he was doing wrong in order for them to suspect him... and he honestly had no idea what it could be. Alastor made sure to take every precaution- or so he thought at least.

He never left evidence, in fact, he consumed most of it! He didn't ever hint at it on his show... did he? Though he supposed he hinted it at you once or twice- that was for a good reason. But now that reason was scrapped, and he'd have to think of a different way to maintain his relationship with you as well as his.... other hobbies.

Alastor would deny it, but the second you came into the picture, the moment your name was mentioned in his thoughts- you took over them. He couldn't help it. Alastor missed looking into your sparkling eyes, seeing your bright smile, getting to play with your soft hair and kiss your sweet lips. Alastor wished you were here with him, sitting in his lap so he could have you in his arms. He couldn't wait to see you again tomorrow. It's been at least 3 hours since he's last held you! That simply wouldn't do for him. Not at all. Perhaps soon he'd be able to fix that.

One may call him obsessed, but that's what he supposed happens when you're in love. And Al was smitten. Absolutely smitten with you.

Blowing another puff of smoke from his pipe, Alastor hummed to himself, deciding that he should probably get on wrapping up your Christmas present. And then after he'd get started on dinner, quite excited to try out his latest idea of mixing venison with human!

———————

~tingle ling~

That sound of the diner door opening was already getting nostalgic to hear. And you imagined it'd only get worse from here on out.

You looked around the diner like a little nervous deer poking it's head out of the forest. You had a basket clutched to your chest as well.

"Welcome. Can I get'cha a table, pumpkin?" An old, raunchy lady's voice call for your attention. You jumped, clutching the basket tighter.

She was an inch or two shorter than you, clearly in her late 50's with messy salt and pepper hair tugged back into a high messy bun, and a wide frame tucked into her waitress uniform. She had long fake nails, wore obnoxiously bright pink lipstick, and was chewing loudly on a piece of bubblegum.

You hadn't recognized her from your past colleagues, so she must've been new.

"Um..." you gulped, feeling a bit awkward. "Can I talk to Cal?"

The lady titled her head, lifting a hand to her jetted out hip. "You know him?"

You nodded frantically- a little intimidated by her imposing demeanor.

The lady turned her head to the kitchen, inhaling deeply and putting a hand next to her mouth. "HEY CAL! YA GOTTA VISITOR!"

Her loudness surprised you. You looked over to the kitchen and heard a grumpy elderly man call back.

"JUST GIMME A MINUTE WOULD YA?!"

Yup. That was Cal.

After a clank, clatter, and the sound of him stumbling out the back door. The atypically friendly, stocky man was relieved before your eyes. He still had on the same stained white t shirt, full body apron, and ripped up checkered pants. "(Y/n)?" His eyebrows almost reviled his eyes.

You smiled brightly. "Hiya Cal! I uh..." you lifted up the basket to your chin. "I brought you something."

Cal tilted his head before walking slowly towards you, holding his hands up. "Aw, toots, ya didn't have ta."

You shook your head, holding the gift out. "Nonsense, my dearest Cal. It was the least I could do to wish you a Merry Christmas." You explained as he took the gift gently from our hands. Noticing that a bit of Alastor's speech habits have begun to rub off on you.

Cal hummed. Giving a slight chuckle as he examined the present before looking back up at you. "Huh, well thanks darlin'. I'll open it after work. Sound okay?"

"Um..." you twiddled with your thumbs. You had kind of hoped to stay for Cal opening the gift, looking forward to seeing him light up once he saw it. But you supposed he was busy and wouldn't have much place to put it. So you pushed up your lips in a smile. "Sure thing. Ring me up once ya do."

Cal chuckled, reaching up to rustle your hair. "Will do, kid."

You revealed in the fondness of his touch. Kinda missing the daily hair-ruffles you would receive in the morning from your boss.

"So." Cal snapped you out of your thoughts. "What ya get for that fella a' yours?" He teased.

You sighed, realizing once again you still had nothing. Nada. You looked down with a pang of guilt. "Nothing yet." You shrugged. "I have no idea what to get for him."

Cal was taken aback. You two seemed to always be attached at the hip he would've thought for sure you'd have his gift ready by November. He hummed, shifting his weight as he scratched his mustache in thought. "Have ya asked around? Some friends maybe?"

You looked up and blinked. That didn't sound like all to bad of an idea, but who on earth were you supposed to ask? The only other friend you knew was Mimzy, and for all you knew, she hated your mug. "N-no. I haven't, but-"

Cal chuckled, leaning forward to pat your shoulder encouragingly. "Well, there ya go!" He turned around to walk off, but before he did, looked over his shoulder and warmly smiled. "Merry Christmas, kid."

You sighed in defeat and forced a smile, waving him goodbye. "Merry Christmas." You replied quietly, about to walk out the door before giving Cal one last glance as he disappeared into the back. Thanking the new waitress, who's name you found out was Anne, you headed out of the diner to go home and think some more about Alastor's gift.

\---------------

On your way through town back to the train station, your head was hung low and your hands were shoved in your pockets. Which was no way a lady should be sauntering about in public, but right now you were too tired to care.

You thought about Alastor. You thought about all the things he liked. Radio, music, dancing, hunting, nice clothes that presented himself as a gentleman... but you simply couldn't afford anything that related to those things. Radios and record players were much too expensive (not to mention heavy), you didn't know how to dance- and the nearest theatre was miles and miles away, you didn't know the first thing about hunting, and nobody's been able to afford nice new clothing since 1928!

The more you thought about Alastor, the more creative you tried to get. Perhaps there was something he's mentioned in the past. Something off-handed meant to be a hint? No... he wasn't really the type to do that. You began searching your mind for something, anything he might've said to give you an idea.

And that's when it hit you.

"You oughta be up there too!"

"You think so?"

"Of course! With a doll-face and honey-voice like yours, show business was made for you!"

A smile slowly began to grace your features, making your face light up. You looked over your shoulder and turned yourself around, rushing back to Mimzy's speakeasy. You couldn't wait to get to work on Alastor's gift- she was gonna help you, and she was gonna like it.

————————-

"May I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet~!"

Alastor chuckled as you led him through the dark room by both his hands. You had to put your trust in the fact he was keeping his eyes shut tight, because he was so tall you weren't able to reach up to cover them for him. Which, in all honesty, was adorable to him.

He knew much that you two were currently in Mimzy's bar downtown- but he played along, faking obliviousness for the surprise to humor you.

"When exactly can I open them?"

You giggled, pressing a finger to his lips and gently shushing Alastor as you brought him round to a table. You sat him down at one that was smack in the middle of the spots closest to the stage.

Alastor, with his eyes lidded closed and smile widening at your giddy behavior, he complied and waited patiently in his seat. He sat still, tall and good-postured as usual, while you beamed with excitement and scurried off to climb up the stairs to the stage. Alastor could only hear the rapid clicking of what sounded like heels against the floor, and then a loud thud proceeded by an "I'm okay!", which made him chuckle in his throat. 

The second you managed to scramble to your feet and adjust your dress straps, your heels clicking in the darkness proceeded. It stopped, and the sound of a stage light turning on caused a bright filter to shine on Alastor's closed eyes, signaling for him to slowly open them.

As he did, he heard a violin in a slow, bluesy sound play a bar. Then a saxophone in the same sensual tune before it hushed itself as if it were making room for something else.

On stage, you took a deep breath, stepping froward and grazing your red-painted lips against the cold metal net of the microphone. You clutched onto the stand for comfort as your musical cue approached.

And that's when Alastor heard your voice.

"How 'bout a dance

What do you say

I got some moves that I'd love to show ya~

Let's find a spot

And dance the night away~"

The music then continued as he drank in your intoxicating singing voice. It was melodic. It was beautiful. It was angelic! Alastor has heard you sing before but good golly, you were putting on quite the show tonight. Something about this song brought out a different side of how you sang... He could feel his smile stretching from ear to ear, his eyes reaching their maximum width to take in that lovely dress you were wearing and how it complimented all your features perfectly. You were overwhelming his senses in the most delightful way~

Alastor felt his heart quicken it's pace once you slowly started stepping down from the stage, making your way towards him. A sly smile never leaving your face as you kept his gaze with lidded eyes.

"How bout a dance

It's always fun

Come over here

Let me get to know ya~" You lifted a hand and curled a finger inward, motioning for him in a flirtatious manner. This made the hair on Alastor's neck stand up as he felt a shiver go down his spine- but he did a good job of hiding it.

"Can't beat a band

To lift your spirits high

You look so handsome" The volume started to pick up.

"How bout a dance

Let's make a start

Music like this

Can really throw ya~"

You slid into a sitting position on the table- one leg lifted up in front of your lap and the other pointed down to the floor as you began to sing in a softer tone. You looked like a goddess out of a Renaissance painting.

"You'll lose the blues

And you may lose your heaaaaaaart~" You leaned in, touching noses with Alastor to tease him as he so often did to you. You could feel a warmth radiating off his caramel cheeks and nose- which he'd forever deny. But the look in his eyes said it all, and he was completely entranced by you.

"Tonight is the night I've been waiting for

Even the moon looks just right

I'm sure the crowd will make room on the floor

When they see you"

Alastor could feel his shoulders tense as you hoisted yourself up off of the table and slowly circled around him step by step, running a hand gently along his back.

"Look like you do

So...

How bout a dance

Let's make a start

Music like this

Can really throw ya

You'll lose the blues

And you may lose your heart~"

The radio host watched as you sauntered your way back on stage, your lovely voice filling the room like a trail of silk that flowed behind you.

Inching up the stairs you found your way back on stage and stepped into the same position you started, gently placing the mic back down in it's stand. You softly closed your eyes as you got ready to sing your last few lines slower than the rest of the song. The music mellowing it's pace.

"You'll lose the blues....

And you may lose..."

The climb of a few dreamy piano keys sounded. Alastor's eyelids were dangerously slanted, he appeared nearly drunk off of your voice and sultry actions.

"Yooooouuuuuur heaaaaaaaaaaart...~"

The music then faded with a hushed rumble of all the instruments together, and then ceased with the blunt but soft final chord on the piano.

You stepped away from the mic, letting out a relived sigh as you felt your shoulders drop. Thank goodness you pulled that off, as you honestly didn't think you'd be able to. Keeping your eyes locked with Alastor's, making sure you kept your smile, you saw him immediately shoot up from his seat and applaud you. The grin on his face out-matching any you've ever seen him give you.

"My dear that was MAGNIFICENT~!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out and making his way towards you, puffing out his chest with pride in having such a talented girl. He couldn't take you in his arms soon enough.

You giggled, shyly approaching him. "You think so?"

Alastor let out a hearty laugh as he took your hand and yanked you forward so he could hold you against his chest. Making you gasp in surprise. "Why yes! I haven't been that entertained since Charlie Chaplin's picture show debut! You were tremendous! Outstanding! RADIANT! Shall I go on?" He rambled, not at all bothering to hide his astonishment. He was truly enamored with your ability to put on such a performance. 

You rested your hands on his chest, giggling and looking up at him with sparkling eyes. "Well, I'm glad you liked it, Al~"

"Yeah, you betta' have! Cause it coasted me big time. Time AND money!" A familiar, nasally, Boston-southern accented voice called out.

Alastor craned his neck to look behind you, and you would've noticed how almost in-humane it looked if you hadn't whipped yours around to give Mimzy, who was standing a few feet away from the two of you- hands on her hips and a scolding look- a grateful smile.

"Mimzy dear! I wouldn't expect such a generous act from you!" Alastor declared with genuine surprise. To which Mimzy smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Y'eah y'eah." Initially, Mimzy had been rather confused and taken a little off guard when you busted into her bar in the middle of the day two weeks ago, cheerfully insisting that she help you put on this little shindig. Admittedly, she had almost kicked you out, but seeing how desperate and excited you were to make Alastor happy, there was no way she could find it in her bitter little heart to say no.

You gave Alastor one last tender look before detaching yourself from him so you could walk up to Mimzy and express your thanks. Much to his internal dismay, but he hid it with a smile and clasped hands behind his back.

"Thank you so much Mimzy, I could have never done this without you. I promise I'll owe you one." You praised her, trying to be as sweet and show as much gratitude as possible.

Mimzy looked up at you from the the nails on her hand she had been pretending to inspect. "Don't even mention it, toots. Consida' it my Christmas gift to ya. And you too, Al." She nodded past you at Alastor, who returned her smile.

You tucked some hair behind your ear. "Well, in that case..." you started, reaching into your dress pocket to retrieve something.

Mimzy watched with wide eyes as she saw you pull out a blush pink envelope and handed it to her.

"It's from Al and I. Our Christmas gift to you~" You winked as she gently took the paper from your hand.

Mimzy stared down at the small present in disbelief as you walked back to Alastor, who was grinning widely and awaiting to take you back in his arms so that the two of you could return to his home. Meanwhile, Mimzy was still dumbfounded. Honestly she didn't expect anything from you two. She never expressed a need for gifts in the first place- despite her huge, loud, persistent family every year asking her what she wanted.

"Merry Christmas, my dear!" Alastor's booming voice caught the flapper girl's attention. She decided to shyly return his wave goodbye, watching the two of you head out of the speakeasy.

"Uh..." her hand fell, a genuine smile caressing her lips. "Merry Christmas, you two."

____________

The crackling fire was once again active in Alastor's living room. The warmth and low glow that it was emitting created an aesthetically pleasing ambiance for the couple embraced in each others arms on the couch.

"Do you like the gift, my darling?" Alastor inquired from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder.

You nodded, tapping your toes together as you gazed at the new pair of red dancing shoes Alastor had gifted to you. After finding out you had never had a proper pair, he made it his immediate mission to spoil you with one. Though you protested such expenses, Alastor being the clever and sly fox he was, figured you couldn't get upset with him if it was for a Christmas present. And so, you did hold back on scolding him for spending so much money. And he knew you would when he handed you that wrapped box with a sharp grin, lidded eyes and raised eyebrows. The bastard.

"Mhm, they're beautiful, thank you~" You mumbled, turning to kiss his cheek. Making Alastor beam with delight. If he could have things his way, he would live a life that purely consisted of hosting his radio show, sharing affections and dances with you, and coming home with a fresh kill every night for his cannibalistic meals.

He suddenly got an idea and his face lit up. "You know, I think we should try them out! What do you say, sweetheart? Care for a dance~?" His voice dropped a little lower saying that last part, cooing it against your ear to further coax you into going along with his desires.

You felt a warmth rise in your cheeks and you tried to hide it with a smile. Looking over your shoulder at him as the two of you stood up. "Sure, why not?"

You watched Alastor straighten himself out and proceed to walk past you, humming a gentle tune and stopping at the other side of the room to lean over his gramophone, opening the cabinet to pick out a record. He brushed off the dust from the one currently in his hands, then blew on it to make sure he got all of the particles off. He then hummed in satisfaction, and placed it on the record table to play.

A static tune emitted from the device and slowly transitioned into a smoother, more clear song. It was a cheery, but relaxed melody, perfect for cradling your lover in your arms and swaying back and fourth. Which was exactly what Alastor had approached you for. He smiled down at you, clearly knowing exactly what he was doing as he took your hand in his, raising it up and using the other to caress your waist.

You looked up at him, a sweet smile gracing your features as you put your free hand up on his shoulder, which made Alastor's heart squeeze. The only complaint he could possibly have about you was that your smile wasn't permanent. Oh what he'd give to see it on your pretty face forever.

You two began to sway back and fourth, gazing into each others eyes and enjoying the jazzy tune.

"If you're okay with it, my doe..." Alastor began, catching your attention. "I'd love to have you put on a... special performance for my show~" Before you could protest, he continued. "Just picture it! Your darling voice being broadcasted ALL over the city of New Orleans! Folks would be just riveted to hear you my lovely little canary!"

You looked at the ground, a peachy blush dusting your cheeks. "Oh Alastor, I don't know..." you looked back up at him. "It sounds fun, but... what would I even sing?"

Alastor chuckled deeply in his chest. "Why-hy, anything your little heart desires, my dear~!"

You pressed your lips together, still a bit unsure. You knew Alastor had nothing but supportive intent, but you still couldn't help but feel like you'd be intruding on something. Even though he was the one who offered.

The crackling of the fire was still audible, but subdued by the romantic music playing.

"How 'bout you help me pick out the song?"

Alastor beamed, lifting the hand from your waist to softly stroke your cheek . "I'd be delighted to~"

You giggled at the ticklish feeling of his soft finger petting your face. Deciding to get back at him, you jumped up to give him a quick peck on the lips, making him stop for a moment. His lips frozen in a pursed position and his eyes widening. You got a bit of a kick out of the sight. He was so undeniably cute when he was't being his usual, dashing, charismatic mad-lad self.

The radio host blinked and looked down at you. Awkwardly smiling and clearing his throat, he attempted regaining his composure and slipped his hand back around your waist. You thought you had him flustered for a minute, so a small bit of pride swelled up inside of you. But you were sorely mistaken when a smirk crawled back onto his lips and he clutched your waist with both his hands. Quickly, Alastor turned you around, throwing you into a low dip and getting his face real up close and personal to yours. Making you shriek at the sudden action.

He chuckled. Adorable, you were. Truly adorable~ You hadn't the slightest clue of what a delectable little morsel you were, and he was determined to make it known.

Through a fit of giggles you tried to ask Alastor what he was doing, but got cut off by his lips meeting yours. You quickly melted into his kiss and lowered your eyelids, wrapping your arms around his neck as you felt him bring you in closer to him. The comforting feeling of the support he was offering your tilted body, the soft feeling of his lips on yours, and the soothing record player going with the popping embers in the fireplace- you couldn't have asked for a better Christmas.

You pulled away, which he wasn't too fond of, but seeing your breathy smile made it all worth it. "Merry Christmas, Al~"

Alastor chuckled, you could feel the rumble of his chest against yours. "Merry Christmas, my fair little fawn~"


	11. Remember Folks, Jealously is a Sin!

The holidays seemed to fly by all too quickly. New Years was fine- you and Alastor didn't do much but relax at your house and play some records while enjoying wine and each other's company. He stole a quick peck on the lips from you once midnight struck, leaving you a mess of reddened cheeks- and not just from the alcohol, which greatly tickled Alastor more than pleased.  
February then hit like a train; sudden and fast as you both were rushed into Valentine's Day and hurriedly tried to put a date together. Of course Alastor had no trouble in pulling a fast one to woo and sweep you off your feet with ease like the little rascal of a gentleman that he was. A candle-lit dinner he cooked himself and a nice evening of chattering was more than enough to make your eyes glitter and heart sore. He was often charmed by how easily entertained you could be~

However, it wasn't all rose bouquets and sweet nothings being whispered to one another. Crime didn't sleep, and so neither did the investigation.

You and Alastor had been holding each other closely, slowly swaying back and fourth to a lovely romantic tune emitting from the phonograph in the living room of his house. He had recently promised to spoil you with one of your own soon so you could have the convenience of listening to music whenever you pleased. As he put it- everyone ought to have music in their home! Your head rested on Alastor's chest as he held you. One hand was on your waist and one enclosed the hand of yours that wasn't already occupying his shoulder.

~The very thought of you~  
And I forget to do  
The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do~

You let out a content sigh, nuzzling your cheek into his chest to further burry yourself into his strong embrace. The fabric of his cotton vest grazed your soft cheek comfortingly.

~I'm living in a kind of daydream  
I'm happy as a King  
And truly though it may seem to me that everything  
The mere idea of you  
The longing here for you~

You felt a low chuckle rumble in Alastor's throat. "Happy, are we darling?" He asked lowly, his grin audible in his tone of voice.

You giggled, nodding and whispering back. "I wish things could stay like this forever." You tilted your head up to look up at him, your hair beautifully falling behind you. "Just the two of us."

~You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you  
I see your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars above  
It's just the thought of you  
The very thought of you  
My love~

Alastor softly smiled down at you, his eyes lidded and brows slanted. It was one of those rare genuine smiles, ones he reserved for you and only you. As he quietly contemplated what you had just said, he'd actually been thinking about making that wish of yours a reality for quite some time now. Not wanting to give too much away, he leaned forward and lightly kissed your forehead. "As do I, darling. As do I~"

However, the moment was so rudely interrupted by the phone ringing. Alastor apologized before excusing himself from your presence, and politely requesting you turn off the phonograph as he rushed to answer the call.

You nodded, and headed off to pick up the needle from the record, stopping the music instantly- which was replaced by the sound of Alastor taking the earpiece off the wall and putting the wired speaker to his mouth.

"Hello? Indeed, yes. Mhm? I see. Ah, yes! Very good, I shall be there in a moment!" He hung up.

You blinked, well that was quite the quick exchange. You wondered who it could be. The second you asked Alastor about it, he replied seemingly all too happily.

"Why I've been called in to the station for another questioning!" He declared, instantly marching off to the door.

You were in all honesty a little confused, he seemed all too chipper about this. Stepping forward, attempting to slowly approach Alastor, you tilted your head.

"Are you certain it's necessary? This is the third time this week that they've called you in...." You worried, rubbing your arms up and down as you watched your lover at the doorway shuffle with his coat and throw his cap over onto his head.

Alastor turned over his shoulder to smile at you, confidently replying, "My dear, I'll be but an hour! Surely you can manage without me."

You pressed your lips together and looked insecurely at the floor. "Well, yes, but it's not that.."

Alastor tilted his head, silently inquiring what you meant.

You looked back up at him, sighing. "You don't seem worried at all about this..."

Alastor simply laughed. "Of course not, it's quite funny watching them so desperately waste their time on me. Haha!" He threw his head back, reaching for the doorknob. While Alastor seemed to be in a hurry to get away, he really wasn't. He just figured the sooner he could get this over with, the sooner he could return to your loving arms. And your beautiful smile.

That's when he stopped himself, remembering it perhaps wasn't the greatest idea to leave you alone in his house. For politeness amongst other reasons...

"Say!" He turned back to you, catching your attention. "Why don't you accompany me down at the station? Perhaps you'll feel a lot better once you see all the nonsense that really commences down there!"

A weight felt like it was lifted off your chest as you smiled softly, walking up to him to immediately take his offer. You put a hand on the wall at the door to slip your shoes on. "Well..." you started, looking up at him and grabbing a hold of the arm he offered to you. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

Alastor threw one arm out dramatically to open the door, making way for the two of you. "Of course not, my dear! What's the worst that could happen at a police station?" 

Alastor would quickly find that his last words out the door would come back to bite him in the metaphorical tail.

You two sat patiently in the precinct, and just as Alastor was about to be called in for more questions, a familiar voice called out.

"Miss (y/n)! How come you're here?"

Both you and Alastor turned your heads to see Detective Tinslley, looking lively and put together as ever. He was wearing his long trench coat and had a matching fedora snug on his head, which he went to take off as he entered the building. The second you stood up with a big smile on your face, Alastor decided to follow suit.

"Detective!" You beamed. "I'm just here with Alastor." You turned to your lover, who was still holding that overbearingly cheery grin.

"Al, have you gotten the chance to meet the Detective?"

"Indeed I have!" Alastor said leaning over to firmly shake Tinselly's hand.

Tinslley rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yes, we're quite acquainted." He smiled nervously.

You hummed, looking back up at the strawberry blond man. "Well it's nice to see you here Dete- em... Steve."

The Detective laughed. "Don't feel pressure to use my name, Miss. You may call me whatever you like!"

You giggled in a response, waving your hand. "Aww, you're too sweet."

Tinslley chuckled shyly. "A-and you look just as lovely as always."

"Oh stop~" You blushed, putting a hand to your cheek and bashfully swatting away his flattery.

Steve chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "No, I mean it, Miss! It's no surprise you were snatched up so quickly." He shyly complimented, trying to not over step any boundaries.

You awed, shaking your head at how cute the Detective was being.

As the both of you continued to chatter, you couldn't tell, as nobody would be able to because of his forever smile, but Alastor was not enjoying the sight of someone so shamelessly flatter you in front of him. Perhaps he was just a kindly man, a gentleman much like himself. Sure. Fine. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that if he wasn't part of the picture, there'd be an alternative motive to this Detective's charming words.

"Alastor." The voice of an unfamiliar policeman called, causing the three of you to turn your heads.

Alastor nodded, turned back to give you a kiss on the forehead, and say- "I'll only be a moment, my dear."

You smiled back up at him, blushing at his lips on your forehead. "Just be respectful of the police, okay? They're only doing their job."

Alastor put a hand to his chest, faking offence. "Disrespectful? Me?" He chuckled. "No I would never~"

You rolled your eyes, he was such an ass sometimes. Playfully nudging his arm, you sent him off. He threw you one last charming smile before getting escorted into the cold room.

You caught yourself swooning at the memory of Alastor's dashing grin, causing Steve to tap your arm gently. "Um... Miss? Are you quite alright?"

You jumped, hugging yourself and looking up to meet the Detective's concerned gaze. "Hm? Oh. Uh.." you frantically looked around, dipping your head and tucking some hair behind your ear, embarrassed. "Yes... I'm.. I'm fine."

The train ride home was awfully quiet, which was strange. Considering how much Alastor just loved to talk your ears off.

The second Alastor closed the door to his house behind the both of you, you each began to unwrap yourselves of your hats and coats.

"You were awfully quiet the ride home." You mentioned, placing your hat on-top if the hanger, looking up at him. "Everything alright?"

Alastor's head tilted down to look at you. "Hm? Yes! Yes everything was just peachy!" He chuckled, going to pat your head. "Nothing to worry yourself about, my little doe!"

Usually his chipperness was comforting, but there was something off about it this time. Something didn't feel right. Without missing a beat, Alastor quickly strode off into the living room to take a seat on the couch. Leaving you to slowly trail behind him. You watched as he seemingly was fidgety, leaning over to place his elbows on his knees and put a hand over his mouth in thought, his fingers sprawling.

"Al..." You furrowed your eyebrows, slowly coming up to him footstep by footstep, your skirt swaying against your knees as you did so. "You know you can talk to me, right?" You cooed, rounding the couch to take a seat beside him, gently reaching to cup his hand in both your palms.

Alastor glanced down at you, straightening his posture and clearing his throat. Normally, he wouldn't be so open with his feelings. But seeing as you were his girl, he thought he ought to be. "You and that Detective Tinselly fellow are seemingly quite close, yes?"

You blinked in surprise, thinking this would've rather been about the investigation. Clicking your tongue and rolling your eyes, you said, "Al, you can't be serious. You're worried about Steve?"

Alastor arched an eyebrow. "Oh, so his name is Steve? Is it?"

You leaned forward, chuckling in disbelief. "Do you have an issue with him?"

Alastor laughed, shaking his head and smirking. "No! No no no no! Why would I have an issue with such a lovely gentleman that continues to pursue my darling in front of me?"

"He was just being nice."

"Your naive nature is admirable yet frustrating, sweetheart!"

You shot him a look. "Oh, I'm frustrating. You're always running around being such a charismatic, sarcastic, hard-to-read mad man."

Alastor merely chuckled, leaning over to take your chin between his thumb and forefinger, aiming to tease you. "And you adore it, my love, don't you~?"

You grumbled, trying to mask your blushing cheeks. He was right, but it's not like you'd give him the satisfaction of knowing.

"It's tolerable." You lied, jerking your head away from him and crossing your arms.

Your cold demeanor would quickly betray you once you felt Alastor's crafty hand gently caress and lift up yours, causing you to whip your head around to see Alastor raise the back of your hand to his lips. Leaving a long, lingering kiss there.

"W-what are you doing?" You stuttered as your boyfriend proceeded to lead slow, pepper-soft kisses up your arm.

Alastor however, didn't respond, nor did he stop expressing his affections for you as he pulled you in closer by gently tugging on your arm and using his free hand to wrap around your waist. Shifting your entire frame closer to him.

"Simply.." he mumbled against your skin between kisses. "showing you how largely I admire you, my dear!"

You rolled your eyes, grinning." You shouldn't be so jealous of that Detective you know."

Alastor stopped, glancing up at you.

You simply held your head high, arching an eyebrow and returning to him his usual smirk. "You should feel prideful you have such a desirable gal~"

This roused a small chuckle deep in Alastor's chest, he earned a cute little squeak from you by yanking you in flush against his chest and at full mercy to his embrace, cradling you in his lap. "I don't need men knocking down your door to know that you are desirable, darling." He leaned over you, your noses nearly touching as his hand on your back was the only support keeping you upright. "In fact, I'll see to it that all those men know exactly whom you are on the arm of..."

You looked into his hazel red eyes that glazed over with not lust, but definitely passion. Alastor had never felt such a strong desire to make a claim on someone. All he wanted to do was mark up that pretty flesh of yours until it was practically written in cursive that darling little y/n l/n was off limits.

"And.." you gulped. "How are you gonna do that?" You asked breathlessly, your body shifting up his lap in anticipation of what was about to happen. Knowing Alastor, you knew you couldn't ask for too much, but just being close to him and wrapped up in his kisses was enough.

All you got in response was Alastor slowly leaning in, taking your cheek in his hand and stroking a thumb over the corner of your lips as he connected the two of yours. His lips tasted bitter as per usual, but the way he kissed you added an emotional sweetness that made up for it- as well as the softness of them. You giggled, prompting a smile to form on both your lips against the kiss as Alastor pulled you in closer. He began moving his kisses to your cheek, drawing out a few slow ones and making his way down to your jaw... then your neck...

You gasped once you felt the sensation of his teeth nip into the skin of your neck. He had two surprisingly sharp canines that proved to be quite the.. ahem... tool, for such an occasion.

"Forgive me, darling, but.." Alastor muttered lowly between breaths, continuing to attack your sensitive flesh. "you simply taste divine~" he drawled, causing you to lightly shudder.

"It's- it's alright..." you heaved, burying your hands in his head of fluffy brown hair. You moaned contently as you felt him begin to open his mouth and affectionately suck at the jugular of your neck. Alastor had a way of making it non-sexual, but desperate enough to express how much he craved you. How much he craved to just be as close and intimate with you as possible. He could have you fully pressed to his torso with legs wrapping up his waist and it'd still never be close enough for Alastor. For he simply desired your presence as strongly as a person could.

You dragged your hands from his hair to his neck and down his shoulders as he continued to lovingly kiss and suck up and down your neck. Alastor caressed the open side of your neck with one hand, and with the other he took your hand in his, intertwining your fingers with palms pressed together as he flipped you on your back onto the couch to pin you down. Earning a little squeal from you.

He chuckled against your jaw, making his way back up to meet lips with you for a second. He then pulled away to get a good look at you.

You looked up at him to see that he was frazzled. His fluffy dark hair became a messy mop on his head, his monocle was all cutely askew, and his smile reached from ear to ear at the sight of you. He too had a just as strong, but less noticeable blush behind his light brown skin, and he had that rare, dilated look in his eyes. One that you knew only appeared when he was at his most genuine joyfulness.

You on the other hand, your cheeks were flushed beyond belief. Lips parted and mouth agape, panting and desperate for air. Prettily lowered lashes making you give Alastor a look that absolutely drove him up the wall. He could feel the hair on his neck and even all over his head stand up like an electric shoot just went right up through his body. You were the most gorgeous creature alive, and you hadn't the slightest clue.

And you belonged to him.

Alastor softly raked a finger down your cheek, gazing down at you as his eyes sparkled with hunger.

"Mine~" he growled, his grin becoming sharper and more sinister.

You gasped when Alastor dove forward to connect your lips once more, capturing you in his desperate need for affection. He kissed you like he was gasping for oxygen in the open sea. Alastor could drown in your lips and not give a word of protest.

The taste of your sweet lips was enough to sustain him for the rest of his life.

—————————————-

"I HATE THAT BASTARD!" Bill shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Currently, the elder cop was pacing around Tinslley's office as the young detective sat at his desk with hands folded and sweat beading at his brow. He didn't think he's ever seen the fellow man so angry.

"C-come now, at least he didn't insult you this time!" Steve chimed whilst smiling meekly, attempting to throw out a silver lining.

Bill stopped and shot him a look, to which Steve gulped nervously.

"That cocky, conniving prick thinks he's so goddamn clever.." Bill sneered, shaking his head and hooking his thumbs in his belt loops. "You ever see him without that shit eating grin on his face?"

Steve rapidly shook his head. "N-no, I can't say that I have." He responded meekly.

Bill pointed at the Detective. "A man that shows no emotion is one with secrets. I'll tell ya that much."

"But we don't even know if he's-"

"I bet he is!" Bill interrupted, causing poor Steve to yelp and cower back into the collar of his trench coat.

"Ya can't keep on defending him like that, Detective!" He stepped forward, not breaking eye contact with the shaking red head. He paused a moment, as if trying to crack an unspoken code written all over Tinslley's face. "This is about that (y/n) gal, isn't it?"

Steve's breath hitched, he quickly avoided eye contact by darting them to the ground. It was a dead give away to when he didn't want to answer a question he already knew had the wrong answer.

"I knew it..." Bill grumbled, standing back up straight. "Detective, this isn't no time to be all dizzy with a dame, we've got a case to file!"

Steve looked back up at the cop, the saddest, unintentional puppy-dog expression you ever did see painted his face. "I... I just want her to not worry..."

Bill clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. Walking toward Steve, his hard boots scraped against the wooden floor wit each slow step. He paused at his desk, leaning down to meet the Detective's fearful gaze. "What's more important. Your little crush on her? Or the safety of thousands of civilians?"

With that, Bill left Steve to think in his office. The loud slamming shut of the door startling the tall man. Making him jump in his seat.

He sighed, gazing at the exit and thinking about what his colleague said. Perhaps Bill was right... it's time he start looking more deeply into this case. For the sake of the city. For the sake of the law. And... for your sake. Your safety meant everything to the detective, and if the killer, no matter who it was, being put behind bars was the way to ensure it, then he would do it.

Huffing, standing up, and straightening out his coat, Tinslley balled his fists and marched out of his office and out of the station. Making his way to solve this case.


	12. All's Fair In Love and Murder

Tinslley looked up at the lighthouse. He took a deep breath. He had done this once before, so he could do it again, right?

The building was eerily withering away. It had cracks in places it wasn't safe for a lighthouse to be cracked, the red seal cap at the top was almost flipped right off, and it rocked dangerously low every time the thing leaned to the left. Not to mention to seaweed growing up around it didn't help it look any more warm and homey than it already wasn't.

Steve shuddered, bracing himself to enter the dark, cold, and wet tower. And for a long flight of stairs up.

Poking his head in shyly to the astronomers office, Steve tapped on the door frame with one of his long, pale fingers. ""M-m-mr. Brightmen? Sir?" His voice echoed from the tin walls of the room which wasn't covered in much. All there was was a desk at the window, covered in chicken scratch notes and broken pencils. Next to it was the retired professors nearly broken telescope.

"What da ya want?" A gruff, scratchy voice came out of the hunched over, scrawny old man in his chair who was currently facing away from the Detective as he scribbled onto some parchment. He was obviously balding, a fine ring of stringy grey hair decorated the crown of his head, but he was put together surprisingly nicely for a hermit in a lighthouse. He was dawned in a purple velvet robe and ascot, accompanied by a pair of tattered old slippers.

Tinslley gulped. "I-I just wanted to... ask you about the sighting you reported. Y-you didn't leave me with much last time and I-"

"I told ya what I gave ya!" The old man yelled, whipping around to face the detective with a sneer. He had a face that was one foot in the grave, with sunken cheeks, skin denting wrinkles and heavy bags under his beady eyes. It was obvious he didn't have any form of dental either, nor did he probably care for it.

The poor boyish man jumped, a little squeal coming from his throat as he put his hands up defensively. He gulped, wetting his lips to get a peep out. "I-I-I-I understand sir, but... m-night I request that you elaborate? P-perhaps any voices you heard, any sounds, any extra detail would be more than helpful!"

The old man kept his grimace for a moment before looking to the ground, sighing. "There was... there was a voice."

Tinslley quickly fumbled in his pockets for his notepad, readying his pen as well. "Y-yes, go on."

Mr. Brightmen cleared his throat. "It... was a mans voice."

Tinslley smiled. "Perfect sir, that narrows it down quite a bit. Can you recall his tone?" He asked, writing down the information. He looked back and fourth from the notepad and the astronomer as he spoke.

"He sounded em..." the old fellow clicked his tongue as if trying to recall any detail. He didn't have the best memory, as age would do to you. "Like a lively fellow from what little I heard..." he cleared his throat, trying to sooth his raspiness.

Tinslley nodded. "Ah, thank you sir. May I ask why you were hesitant to tell me this before?"

Mr. Brightmen looked sadly to the ground, as if ashamed of his answer. "I was afraid.."

The detective tilted his head. He felt a little pang of guilt in his heart as if it was somehow his fault- even though it wasn't. "Sir, I can assure you that everything you tell me will be perfectly confidential. And if anything is to be spoken of specifically, I cant right well mention your name. You are safe my good fellow." He gave him a reassuring smile.

The old man looked up and nodded. Feeling a little more secure.

"Now are you certain that's all?" Tinslley chipped.

Mr. Brightmen nodded. "Yes... yes I believe so." He said in nearly a whisper.

Tinslley put away his pen and notepad, tipped his hat, and began to make his exit. "Thank you very much for your time, sir."

The old astronomer gave him a small salute, sending him off and out the door. The detective closed it behind him.

——————————————

The sound of birds chirping lulled you awake. You fluttered your eyes open softly and you took a deep breath, reaching out your arms to stretch and rolling over in bed to look out the window and get a good look at the bright sun pouring through.

However you weren't met with the view you were expecting. Instead of warm golden streaks hitting your cheeks and nose, you were met with a caramel coloured nose and cheeks that radiated warmth onto your cold face.

The second an audible gasp escaped your lips, he began to stir beside you.

Alastor let out a low hum, which morphed into a groan as he lazily drew his eyes lips open. His smile widening at the sight of you. "My, awake before moi, are we? What an interesting turn about!" He teased. How he managed to sound so upbeat first thing in the morning would remain a mystery to you.

You giggled a little nervously. Not really sure how or why you two were sharing a bed. You had remembered that you and Alastor got a little... frisky last night. But ever since he offered you some wine everything after was a bit fuzzy.

You felt your heartbeat instantly pick up its pace as the colour drained from your cheeks. "Did we- um... y'know......?"

Alastor burst out into laughter, knowing exactly what you meant and genuinely amused by your adorable inquiry. "Nohoho! Of course not, darling! You simply got a little giggly last night so I took it upon myself to offer you my abode to stay the night! I hope that's okay." He grinned.

You sighed in relief, putting a hand to your chest. If you had done anything like that before marriage, god knows what you'd tell people once you started showing. "No, no that's quite alright. Um, thank you." You said, a smile returning to your pretty face.

Upon hearing this, Alastor immediately sat up in bed like he was a jack-in-the-box. "Splendid! So, shall I get started on breakfast then?" He asked, swinging his legs over the bed to shove his feet into his slippers.

You sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. "Mmmhm, sounds swell." You yawned, patting a hand over your mouth.

Alastor had been eyeing you from over his shoulder, a small chuckle escaping his throat at just how gosh darn adorable you were. He couldn't wait until it was everyday you two woke up beside each other. Where he'd get to see your fresh face, and messy hair, and cute little stretches all the time. He'd get to hear your tired, groggy 'good mornings' and receive wake up kisses galore. Which, if things went according to his plan, would be very soon.

Alastor stood up and zipped over to your side of the bed once he saw you beginning to get up. He offered his hand to you, which you took, and helped you onto your feet and out of the comfort of the soft mattress.

"Thanks, sugar~" you drawled, giving Alastor a light peck on his cheek.

Alastor's smile flattened, his eyes widened and cheeks dusted a rosy pink as he was caught off guard by both the nickname and the kiss. He may have been a conniving, charming, and charismatic homicidal maniac, but he'd be a deer's midnight snack if your affection didn't jump start his dead heart.

You giggled, noticing his flustered disposition. "What'samatter, you can dish it but you can't take it~?" You teased, lightly patting the cheek of his that you kissed.

Alastor shook his head, standing up straight and grinning down at you.

"I can take more than you could ever possibly imagine, my dear!" He simply declared, putting a hand to his proudly puffed out chest and turning his back to you. Marching out of the room.

You crossed your arms, smirking and trailing behind him. What he meant by that, you didn't wanna know. You supposed he was just being silly, though.

Downstairs, Alastor was about to approach the stove and turn it on to start cooking. However, he stopped himself when he felt a hand being gently placed over top of his. The man looked down to see you smiling up at him with the most darling look in your eyes.

"Why don't I cook breakfast this time?" You suggested softly, wanting to return the favour he so graciously did for you before you started courting.

Alastor was wrapped up in your words; warm and sweet like honey. So he obliged, offering you room to work and taking a seat at the table.

Alastor turned around in his chair with one elbow propped up on the back and resting his cheek in his hand. He watched as you began to work your way around the kitchen, his grin becoming softer and more love-stricken with every passing moment. He couldn't wait until this was his everyday. He loved when you two were together, which was often. But he always found himself missing you when morning time came around, when he was no longer able to thrill to your laughter, or gaze at you from across the breakfast table. It was moments such as these that made his decisions to keep him with you forever clear.

You were scrambling up some eggs with a flipper, shifting it around in the pan. Feeling like you noticed a pair of eyes on you, you looked over your shoulder to see Alastor shamelessly keep his lidded gaze on you.

You giggled, shying away behind your smile. "What?"

Alastor hummed, shrugging his shoulders as if for once in his life, he was truly speechless. Never has he reached such a state contentment in which there were no words to describe how he felt.

"Happy, darling." He drawled. "Simply happy~"

———————————

"Should we stop by Mimzy's? We haven't seen her since Christmas." You suggested, turning around to face Alastor as he closed the studio door behind you.

Alastor looked down at you with confusion. His eyes told more than his words did as he blinked several times at your suggestion. Perhaps he was just tired from a long day of entertainment, but that couldn't possibly be the case. Alastor's work was like play-time for him, as it was his passion after all.

You giggled. "Well? Shouldn't we? Come on Al, ain't she your best friend?"

Alastor shifted his gaze. "Well, yes but I didn't think you gals were gelling!"

You tilted your head. "Gelling?"

Alastor put his hands up, smirking. "Her words, little darling! Not mine."

You twisted your lips in a frown, looking down at the pavement. You were a little hurt she said that, but that didn't matter. You were determined to make more of an effort to get along with Mimzy, knowing how much she really meant to Alastor.

Shaking your head and forcing a smile, you beamed up at him and stationed your hands on your hips. "She helped me with your gift recently, didn't she? Come on, we'll have some giggle water, go dancing, chat her up. It'll be fun!" You said, taking Alastor's hand to pull him towards you.

Alastor smiled, honestly thrilled to see you beginning to loosen up after being so on edge for the past few months. Not to mention, you offering to see his dearest friend even though the two of you weren't on the best terms meant more to him than you could imagine. You were so compassionate and considerate, what more could a man ask for? The radio host chuckled and spun you around, earning a delightful squeal from your lips.

"Well, if you say so sweetheart! I'd be delighted to see our dear Mimzy gal!" He declared, taking a deep bow and sticking out his elbow, suavely offering his arm to you.

One look at his beaming smile and you were all his, taking his arm in your hands delicately. Prompting him to begin leading you two down the street.

———————————-

A stroll to the train station and a short train ride proceeded by a brisk walk, you two arrived at Mimzy's. Well... sorta. First you both had to slip past the alleyway corner it was hidden behind. Such as most speakeasy's were.

After rounding the corner, easily done thanks to Alastor's overly charming smile thrown at anyone drawing in suspicion, he leaned forward with a confident smirk and used the back of his fist to rap on the door.

Mimzy typically closed early on Sunday nights, but stayed just as long in order for her and her staff to clean up. So Alastor has no doubt she'd still be here.

The sound of several locks went off, and the door creaked open just enough for Mimzy to poke her head out with a suspicious glare. The flapper looked side to side before raising her gaze upwards. A pleasant smile graced her features upon seeing who it was standing at the door.

"Well hiya suga'! What brings ya her'a?" Mimzy beamed, opening the door all the way and using it to lean on with one hand.

"Greetings, my dear Mimzy!" Alastor greeted. "My sweetheart and I just wanted to pay you a visit! Since it's been so long."

Mimzy put a hand to her heart, clicking her tongue. "Awwww, Well ain't that sweet. Why don't'cha come inside?" She stepped aside, letting the door swing wide open for both you and Alastor to enter.

"Al?" Mimzy said sweetly, catching the radio hosts attention. "Could'g'ya get (y/n) and I some w'ata' from the ba'r? They'll be fine wi't it."

Alastor nodded, heading to where she had waved him off to.

You stiffened, feeling a little awkward being alone next to Mimzy. You two weren't on as bad of terms as you were when you first met, but... you still didn't entirely trust her intentions with you. 

Turning your head to the short woman, you gave her an awkward smile as she caught your gaze. "So, um... did you like your Christmas gift?"

Mimzy sighed. "It was peachy, darlin'. Thank ya." Mimzy waved her hand dismissively, looking at you with earnest eyes. "That's not what I wanna talk about, though."

You quietly gulped.

Mimzy turned fully to you. Guilt painted her face. "Look, I know I've been a li'l harsh with ya."

Yeah, ya think? You thought.

"But it's not that I don't like ya. It's just... I care about Alasta'. Moa'r than I've eva' cared about anyone." She gestured across the empty speakeasy to the bar where Alastor stood- leaning over the bar with one elbow on the table. He and the bartender both burst out into distant laughter. Alastor throwing his head back as he always did.

Mimzy tenderly smiled at the sight, then shifted her gaze back to you. "I know what it's like ta be in-love, darlin'. And you seem ta make him feel ways that he's neva' been able ta with anyone else. So..." she took your hand in both of hers, holding them closely. "If ya really wanna be w'it him, I won't stop ya, suga'." She winked.

You were shocked, to say the least. This was the last thing you'd expect to come from Mimzy. "I..." You started, at a loss for words. "Thank you, Mimzy." You returned her gentle smile.

"Your refreshments, ladies!" Alastor's booming voice interrupted the moment you and the short flapper were currently sharing. Causing the both of you to part and turn your heads to him.

You blushed, smiling shyly and taking one of the glasses in his hand. "Thanks, hun."

Mimzy, however, reached behind her to grab her fur coat from the coat stand. "Actually, could you two lock up fo'a me?" She asked, reaching into her pocket.

Alastor tilted his head as you furrowed your eyebrows. "What ever is the rush?" Your beau asked. 

Mimzy gave him a lidded smirk as she tossed him her keys. Alastor caught them with only a slight stumble back.

"I've gotta date tonight~"

Both you and Alastor brightened at hearing this. "That's swell Mimzy! What's he like?" You inquired.

Mimzy suddenly went into a daze, throwing her hand over her forehead and walking around as if intoxicated on a infatuation. "Oh~ He's modest, dark, handsome, a li'l rugged- but what kinda gal doesn't love a man who's been through a bit'a roughin' around, hm~?"

This earned a chuckle from Alastor. It made you smile and look to the ground- not entirely agreeing with that last statement. But you supposed everyone had different tastes.

The radio host began to speak. "Well my dear it's marvelous to see you finally found a fella that knows what's good for him! Haha!"

Mimzy nodded, swinging her purse onto her shoulder. "Ya know it! I'll see you two dollies later~" She drawled, blowing a kiss to the both of you before sauntering out the door.

The both of you watched as the door slammed shut behind her. A moment of happiness for your guys's friend passed before suddenly, a realization dawned on Alastor as he looked down at the full glass of water in his hand. Mimzy never did take it.

"Hm, what am I supposed to do with this now?"

You laughed.

————————————

"Oh, yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" The woman squealed, jumping into her lover's arms.

"Oh, thank goodness...!" The man cried out, kissing his lover on the cheek. "Oh, Mary, I'm so happy!" He exclaimed, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

The blonde woman pulled away to look at him breathlessly, with dazzling eyes and parted lips. "Not as happy as I am, Gorge~"

Alastor rolled his eyes as the happy couple in the picture show proceeded to touch lips. It was so painfully and obviously fake that it made Alastor want to take you and smooch you right in front of whoever directed this movie to show him how it was done.

Alastor sighed, getting up from his large chair to turn off the television by switching off the little dial. The radio host wasn't all to fond of the romance genre anyway. When he sat back down, he leaned forward, resting his face in the palms of his hands and elbows on his knees.

Shifting over to the side a little, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring he had... lets just say 'picked out' for you, and examined it lovingly. It was a simple band, no diamond or anything. A lovely shade of silver that shined through beautifully once he was able to wash and scrub all the blood off!

In a somewhat sociopathic way- Alastor wasn't all to worried about whether you'd say no or not tomorrow. He was far too busy thinking about how wonderful life was going to be once the two of you were wed. After all, how could you possibly say no to him? He was irresistible! Yes.. he was sure that you would say 'yes' and finally be his. All his forever~

Alastor chuckled, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his chin as he gazed at the ring, turning it in his fingers. His grin widened.

Suddenly, the buzzer went off from the kitchen causing Alastor to sit up and turn his head. Ah, that must've been his pot-roast! Widow's Peak, he liked to call it.


End file.
